


Hidden Among Heroes

by xfaye



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Attempted Murder, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku Friendship, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku are Best Friends, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Bakusquad vs. Dekusquad Rivalry, Bittersweet Ending, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Combined Bakusquad & Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Crewmate Turned Impostor (Among Us), Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Jirou Kyouka is in the Bakusquad, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, M/M, Midoriya Izuku-centric, Murder, Murder Mystery, One-sided Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Pining Kirishima Eijirou, Pro Hero Bakugou Katsuki, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku, The Skeld (Among Us), Two Impostors (Among Us), Yaoyorozu Momo is in the Dekusquad, it tries to be happy it's kind of difficult when half of them are dead, it's set in the future it's hard to avoid, like the whole thing is Murder, minor fic spoilers in next tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfaye/pseuds/xfaye
Summary: a bnha / among us ficIt's been five years since 1A graduated and society has had plenty of time to get used to superpowers. Technological advancements have branched out from support gear and headed in a new direction — space exploration.With citizens moving out to space, villains followed closely behind. Pirate ships began appearing to steal cargo from other spacecraft. Ten Pro Heroes are tasked with discovering the group behind these robberies and taking them down.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki & Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya/Yaoyorozu Momo, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 49





	1. aoyama the hat collector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u skimmed over the tags, this has manga spoilers! literally in like the first paragraph please be warned

Midoriya Izuku was ecstatic. He hadn’t seen his classmates since he fled to America after graduation to escape Shigaraki and All for One. He spent his time there sidekicking for Captain Celebrity, America’s Number One Hero, someone whose flight quirk could prove very handy when trying to improve a float quirk. Izuku had been back in Japan for a month now and had only caught up with his closest friends; Uraraka Ochaco, Tenya Iida and Shoto Todoroki. The rest of Class 1A had become a distant, foggy memory with only a few of them bothering to call.

Except Kacchan.

Wherever Kacchan went, Deku followed. And after they patched up some old wounds, it seemed vice versa was true. Bakugo spent four years with Deku in America, helping him improve his quirk and making sure he was always at his full potential as he was still the only person who knew the secret of One for All. He left a year before Izuku did, to kick off his career in Japan. _Not because he needed a head start or anything,_ but because he wanted to become number one in _Japan_ not America.

During their four year escapade, the nation fondly named them the ‘Wonder Duo’ after what All Might had nicknamed the boys during an interview. After retirement, All Might had a lot more time for interviews and other projects. He began funding engineers like Mei Hatsume to bring more money into the support industry in hopes that one day support gear would be able to allow quirkless citizens to fight lesser crimes because not everyone is fortunate enough to get an opportunity like One for All. Hawks loved the idea as having heroes designated to fighting lesser crimes would allow more free time for bigger heroes. Hatsume, in awe of how much attention All Might had brought her babies, began roping him into more and more projects. The newest being space travel.

All Might was the main reason why Deku was currently wearing a dark green space suit.

He was always going to return to Japan and be reunited with his class but never this soon. That was okay though. If Shigaraki couldn’t reach him in America he definitely wouldn’t reach him in space.

There were still villains in space, however.

That was the whole reason why 10 of Japan’s finest heroes were being sent up above. After a year of Hatsume’s company rehabilitating citizens in outer-space, pirate ships were beginning to appear. Villains would hijack various ships and steal resources and sometimes they would even be hidden on the ships the company had sent.

That’s why they were sending the heroes in. To discover the people behind the criminal organization and to ward off any future villainous groups.

Midoriya looked around at the space-ready heroes surrounding him. They all had colour-coded spacesuits to make it more obvious who was who as the glass part of their helmets were not transparent.

Bakugo (or “Kacchan”) wore an orange suit and talked with (or screamed at, more likely) Kaminari (yellow), Kirishima (red), Mina (pink) and Jirou (purple). Standing slightly further away from the group, and in their own bubble; Iida (dark blue), Momo (black), Todoroki (white) and Aoyama (cyan).

Deku exchanged glances with Kacchan briefly before heading towards Iida and the rest. He obviously wanted to catch up with Bakugo’s friends but he needed to calm his own nerves and that would be easier surrounded with his closest friends. Besides, there would be plenty of time to catch up in space — they weren’t going anywhere!

The journey into space didn’t take too long. Thanks to a time manipulation quirk, it had felt like a day at most. Everything was going to plan and it was making settling into the ship so much easier. It felt like home already. The group split into two to explore the ship. Iida led Midoriya, a very eager Aoyama and Kaminari and, a slightly less eager Bakugo and Jirou towards storage to make sure their belongings were all safe.

Aoyama immediately began rummaging through the boxes and pushing canisters of fuel out of the way. He pulled out a bedazzled wooden chest and pushed it open. Inside was… It looked like hats?

“I thought our costumes looked a little boring,” Aoyama explained, “So I thought I’d bring some stuff to jazz them up!” That piqued Jirou’s interest a little bit. She and Denki began sorting through different headwear and pulling things out. Her eyes immediately set on a pirate hat.

“What a wonderful idea!” Iida exclaimed.

Aoyama picked out a knight’s helmet for Iida, saying he would’ve liked it but it wasn’t quite shiny enough. Instead, he settled on a gold, sparkly party hat. Bakugo pushed the others out of the way and grabbed an armful of items.

Bakugo placed two leaves on Deku’s head. “Green shit for a green little shit.”

“Bakugo!” Iida started off, arms raised, “That behaviour is unacceptable!”

Katsuki grunted in response and flipped him off. He tied a camo bandana around his shiny, orange helmet.

“Magnifique! They look just like your bunny ears, Midoriya.”  
“Hey, what are you writing on me?”

Iida turned around to see Jirou in a fit of giggles and Denki trying to look at the post-it note on his forehead. “Jirou! I can’t believe I have to reprimand you too.”

Katsuki stifled his obvious laugh. “Suits him.”

When Kaminari finally saw the post-it note which had ‘DUM’ written over it, he pretended to be annoyed but kept it on. Jirou picked out a cherry headband for Yaoyorozu, Midoriya grabbed a faux snowman for Todoroki (although he was sure Todoroki could make a real one) and Aoyama searched for a pair of horns he felt Mina and Kirishima would look great in.

“I have them. I was gonna give it to them,” said Bakugo, heading to electrical and already leaving the group behind. Kaminari quickly followed behind him.

Jirou turned to Midoriya. “He still likes going off on his own, huh?” Izuku shrugged. Bakugo had gotten a lot better at teamwork, that much was obvious by how calm he had been when they were first called the ‘Wonder Duo’, but he still enjoyed his solitude.

Just as the four were about to follow after the blonds, the doors slammed shut.

“That’s not supposed to happen, right?” Aoyama squawked.  
“Hey dumbasses, you locked us in!” Jirou banged on the door.  
“The doors leading to the cafeteria and communications are shut too…” Iida looked puzzled.

Izuku’s mouth gaped to explain that everything would be okay but then the lights started flashing a bright shade of red and it wouldn’t be okay, because red lights meant—

“Code red! Either we’re about to run out of oxygen or the reactor will take us down with it!” Jirou’s jaw tightened. She plugged her earphone jacks into the wall to figure out where the alarm sound was ringing from. It was admin and O2. Oxygen must be the one that’s down.

Suddenly, the group was flung to the right with the ship. Someone had changed the route in navigation.

The doors opened and the group was met with a rather disheveled Bakugo and Kaminari falling out of electricity. At the same time, the flashing and alarm stopped.

This read like stories they heard about previous ships. Something would break to distract the crew whilst the ship was steered towards a pirate ship where they could transfer cargo. This read like stories where the sabotages were done by people… Within the ship.

Iida raised a hand. “Maybe now would be a good time to regroup with the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why it didn't occur to me earlier that i'm going to have to kill off so many of my comfort characters in this but now i'm so anxious. this is my first bnha fic ever and first fic for any fandom i've done in years so feedback welcome :) p.s.: if u haven't heard of captain celebrity before he isn't an oc he's from the canon bnha spin-off vigilantes and i rlly recommend it! makes everything that's going on in the manga rn x10 more interesting


	2. iida the class president

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first emergency meeting! The class is all gathered together to figure out what happened to the doors and O2.

The ten heroes surrounded the centre table of the cafeteria. It was hard to believe that after the numerous villain attacks and even a _war_ that one of them would betray the class. Even when a rumour of a ‘UA Traitor’ started spreading through the school in their second year they didn’t suspect each other but after hours of being debriefed about situations like this it was hard to ignore the truth.

“So which one of you bastards fucked up the ship?” Bakugo huffed, slamming his helmet onto the table so he could see people’s faces clearly, “Fess up before I explode each one of your faces.”  
Iida, after doing the same, pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose and said “I don’t think it’s a good idea to start accusing our fellow classmates so quickly.”

Bakugo let out a _‘Haah?!’_ and prepared to go on a tirade about how _that’s the dumbest shit he’s heard all week_ and he’d heard someone say Endeavor did more for Japan than All Might did two days ago.

“Especially when we were all supposed to stay in our groups and you and Kaminari split off,” accused Aoyama.

Bakugo grunted and grabbed Denki by the back of his neck and nodded his head at him as he spoke, “Well we couldn’t of fucking done anything because this dumb shit on my right locked us in electrical.”  
“I told you! That wasn’t my fault, I don’t know why the doors closed!”

Yeah, that made sense, Midoriya thought. “The doors closed on us too. We were all trapped in storage the entire time.” Denki looked at Bakugo as if to say ‘See?’ and Aoyama seemed a little more convinced.

“You both could have sabotaged together. There’s no way to prove you were actually locked in there,” Todoroki added. Bakugo scrunched up his features and reached over to explode Half’n’Half’s stupid face off out of reflex because he only got this angry at villains nowadays.

“Well if you’d let me finish, you would know there’s a way to prove our innocence,” Bakugo elbowed Kaminari, “Go on, Dunce Face.”  
“Dude, please…”  
“Tell them what else you broke.”

Denki looked down and drew his brows together.

“Bakugo seems to think I fried the wires by accident with my quirk.”  
“Don’t know why you followed me into electrical with your shitty electrical quirk in the first place,” He turned back to the rest of the group, “If you don’t believe us, you can come watch Denki fix the wires he broke.” Everyone agreed to head to electrical afterwards.

“Who could it be if the other group was all together?” asked Jirou. The second group, consisting of; Mina, Kirishima, Momo and Todoroki, exchanged glances.  
“Actually, we split into pairs when O2 went off,” Mina began, “Eijiro and I fixed bottom O2 together and Yaomomo and Todoroki fixed upper O2.”  
Kirishima continued, “We finished first so we headed to upper but the caf doors shut on us. I was trapped in the cafeteria whilst Mina was trapped in admin.”

Izuku thought for a moment. He knew it wasn’t anyone he was in storage with, it wasn’t Kacchan because he’s _Kacchan_ and he wouldn’t do something like this (plus, he and Kaminari had an alibi), it wasn’t Ashido or Kirishima because they were both trapped even if they split momentarily but that only left Shoto and Yaoyorozo and why would they do something like that?

“Okay, the answer is obvious. It’s either Ponytail or the bastard Half’n’Half.”  
“Let’s not rush to conclusions!” Iida reminded, hands raised as usual.  
Yaoyorozu, cheeks flushed at the accusations, fiddled with the cherry on her helmet. The son of Endeavor, stoic as ever, spoke up, “It was not Momo, she helped me fix O2 because I forgot the code.”  
“That’s why we took a little longer.”  
“Bullshit!” Bakugo shouted, “Nav is right next to O2 and how do you even forget the code one day in? Not even Dunce Face is that stupid.”

Kaminari groaned and Jirou giggled but Iida did not see it as a laughing matter.

“That is enough. As Class President three years in a row, I feel it is my duty to lead this group,” Smirks played on the ex-classmates’ faces at Iida returning to his class duties but Tenya took no notice, “Yaoyorozu, I know a few of our classmates suspect you but could you please create some emergency buttons for our backpacks?”

Yaomomo nodded and quickly began flipping through the books she brought with her. Iida thanked her and continued to explain that if anyone saw any suspicious behaviour they were to press their button to alert fellow crewmates to head to the cafeteria. Once everyone was together, they were to explain what they saw.

“And what happens when we find the bastard behind this?” said Bakugo, “Haven’t thought that far ahead have ya, Four Eyes?”  
“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, Bakugo. I’m sure whoever it is has a perfectly reasonable explanation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter and quite dialogue heavy but i felt this was a good place to leave of :) i really like iida and i think i'm gonna enjoy writing him, he was actually one of my faves back in s1. the next chapters are going to focus on izuku a lot more as this is supposed to be HIM figuring out who the impostor(s) are... but he hasn't really contributed much so far...


	3. mina the matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when the crewmates thought things couldn't get any worse, the first body is discovered.

Everyone huddled into electrical to watch Denki whine about fixing wires and Bakugo smack the back of his head every time he slacked off. They watched Denki struggle a little longer until Jirou stepped in to help him.

“The damsel saves the prince again,” Aoyama whispered giddily to Mina, “They would be cute together, don’t you think?”  
“Absolutely! I’ve been telling Denki to grow a pair and ask Kyoka out already but he just won’t budge.”

Bakugo spat out his usual tch and muttered something along the lines of _can’t listen to this bullshit any longer_ and threw the pair of horns at Kirishima's and Mina’s heads before he headed out. Kirishima didn’t even care about the pain because the horns were manly as fuck. Aoyama immediately put Mina’s horns on for her, “As I was saying, this ship could use some amour to liven up spirits.”

“Our class presidents would be perfect together too. Maybe we could give them some alone time...” Mina suggested. Aoyama’s eyes brightened and sparkled at the idea. They got ready to sneak off and tried to get Todoroki and Midoriya to follow but Iida caught them immediately.  
“Where are you all going? We agreed to stay together as a group.” Yaoyorozu, who was checking whether the generator was okay, turned around too in confusion.  
“We thought it would be a good idea to go around in pairs,” Aoyama jumped in to help Mina who was struggling to come up with an excuse in time.

Momo, who was still not certain, explained that going off in pairs would be a terrible idea because the group still didn’t know how many saboteurs there were. Iida, however, thought the idea was brilliant. His thinking was if they all went around in groups of two, it meant everyone was responsible for someone.

Deku decided he would find out where Kacchan had run off to and team up with him. He popped his head around various rooms (storage, admin and weapons) and finally reached navigation where he found the other half of the Wonder Duo. “Hey Kacchan… Whatcha doing?” Deku came up behind his chair and looked at the array of blue screens fixed onto the desk that Bakugo was fiddling with.

“What does it look like? I’m fixing the route ‘cause some fucknut messed it up.” _Fucknut._ He hadn’t heard his friend use that one before. “Oi, Deku. Go over there and divert the power to comms.” Deku walked over to the metal panel on the wall but when he reached it he felt metal under his feet. Izuku looked down to see what looked like a vent.

There was no mention of a ventilation system in their debriefing. Maybe Hatsume’s team didn’t consider it of importance but surely people could sneak onto ships through these? Izuku crouched down to get a better look at the vent. There didn’t seem to be any screws or anything that could keep it from being moved. His hands trailed across the gaps in the metal. He curled his fingers into the empty space and grabbed onto the vent. “Deku, I told you to divert the power. Do it already.” Izuku dropped his hold on the vent and quickly brushed himself off. He stood up and profusely apologised to Kacchan with his hands waving in front of his freckled face. “Divert the Goddamn power Deku or I swear to God—”

Izuku yelped and quickly fiddled with the screen on the wall. He pushed the burnt orange toggle labelled ‘Communications’ upward and replaced the panel’s covering. Bakugo stood up and told Deku they needed to head to communications now. “Wait, I actually had a question,” said Deku, Bakugo looked dismissive but listened anyways, “Why are you so certain the… impostor? Why are you so sure it’s one of us?”

A pause. Bakugo huffed and tried to scratch the top of his head forgetting he put his helmet back on, “A lot changed whilst we were in America, Deku.”

What was _that_ supposed to mean? Apart from a few new legislation changes regarding heroics and the prevention of quirk discrimination, Japan hadn’t changed a whole lot. Endeavor was still number one, although most of his classmates and a few of the Shiketsu bunch had wormed their way into the top 100 by now, people still worshipped All Might despite his retirement, in fact Mustafu streets were covered head to toe in red, white, blue and yellow murals in honour of him, and Ms Joke still hadn’t convinced Aizawa to marry her.

“Except Four Eyes, that idiot hasn’t changed at all,” Bakugo broke through Deku’s spell, “Why does that bastard think I’ll listen to anything he says? He’s not our class president anymore, he can shove his rules up there with the stick in his ass.”

Deku’s expression calmed a little, “He just misses everyone. We used to spend every day together as a class. He called me to catch up more than anyone else.”  
“Tch. Let’s just go to comms already.”

Katsuki walked out of navigation and Deku followed closely behind, like he had been doing his entire life. They passed a security camera with a red light on in the hallways, went through weapons and ended up in communications together. Already in the room; Iida, Mina, Kirishima and Kaminari. “And… We have power,” said Kirishima. He and Iida sat at the radio trying to connect with Tsuyu and Sero on the other end. The two heroes stayed behind to keep in contact if something went wrong.

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” said Bakugo. Mina, Kirishima and Kaminari turned around to address the two new crew standing at the doorway. Kirishima eagerly pointed at his horns and gave Katsuki the thumbs up as if to say thanks. He shrugged him off and rolled his eyes as if to say _you’re welcome, dumbass._

Mina whispered to Denki, “What happened to Kyoka? You were supposed to be pairs.”  
"She’s with Yaomomo. Iida picked the pairs.”  
“No no _no,_ this wasn’t the plan,” Mina flung her hands upward and groaned, “You were supposed to pair up with Kyoka so you could be alone and talk about your _feelings._ ”  
“Worry about your own Goddamn love life,” said Bakugo, “I was gone for four years and you still haven’t told Shitty Hair you like him.”

Mina repeatedly slapped Bakugo’s arm and told him to be more quiet because Eijirou was less than three feet away. “You like Kirishima?” The rest of the group had completely forgotten Deku was there. Mina let out another painful groan, too many people were in on the secret.  
“Oh yeah, these idiots have been dancing around their feelings since middle school,” said Bakugo.  
“We don’t know if he actually likes me back or not.”

Katsuki and Kaminari exchanged glances. Oh, they knew.

“Ashido!” Iida brought the attention to himself, “Where is Aoyama? It was you two who suggested we stayed in pairs in the first place.” Mina flushed a darker shade of pink than she already was, she always felt like she was being lectured by a teacher when Iida spoke to her.  
“He went to the cafeteria to get cheese, I think.”

Deku shuddered. Who would Aoyama give the cheese to this time?

“You are to find him immediately,” said Iida, already pushing Mina out of the door, “Bring Midoriya with you so you’re not alone.”

Izuku finally had a chance to catch up with one of the classmates he hadn’t seen since graduation. They were never close back at UA but Ashido’s quirk was so powerful and he wanted to know how it had improved and how she was getting on as a Pro Hero. They tried to talk but it was mainly just Izuku mumbling about what kind of fabric her costume must be to withstand acid and Mina trying to bring the conversation to whether he and Uraraka ever hit it off.

They arrived at cafeteria but Aoyama was nowhere to be seen. They headed left down a hallway and reached security where they found Todoroki, Momo and Jirou. Midoriya asked if they had seen Aoyama on cams and Todoroki mentioned he saw him go into medbay a while back.

The pink and green hero and heroine headed back in the direction they came from. Midoriya walked into medbay first and Mina walked in behind him. Underneath the beeping material inspection station were a pair of legs, surrounded by broken glass samples.

Maybe he had fallen. Maybe he was desperately trying to reach something stuck underneath the station.

“Aoyama? Sweetie?” Mina crept up behind Deku and crouched at Aoyama’s limbs.

Izuku pulled at the fabric of Aoyama’s spacesuit and found the body dragged out with little force. 

Except it wasn’t a body, it was half of a body.

He shook both of the legs _just to make sure he was seeing this right_ but he wasn’t imagining things. Aoyama’s body, lifeless, had been cut in half right through the belly button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aoyama is the first death, who saw that coming? :0 literally everyone cause he's the only side character in this but there Will be better plot twists. pinky promise. also i hope i don't use dialogue too much bc i'm used to writing screenplays and scripts so i struggle to progress the plot without speech...


	4. deku the detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first body has been reported and it's time for the crewmates to put their heads together to figure out the culprit. Unfortunately for them, everyone seems to have an alibi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone know what sort of time it's best to publish a new chapter?? i feel like a lot of english-speaking ao3 users are probably from america and i imagine i'm publishing too early for them

Bitterly, the table felt a lot less crowded now. Where there used to be ten, now there were nine. Most people responded to the emergency meeting within a few minutes but Kirishima lagged behind. “Apologies, guys. Being late isn’t manly,” said Kirishima as he stood between Bakugo and Kaminari, “I wanted to find my partner Todoroki before I got here.”  
Iida, stood at the head of the table with presidential colleague Yaoyorozu, asked, “Why did you abandon your partner in the first place? Did only Kaminari and I stick together?”  
“Sorry, man. I just wanted dibs on the best bed in medbay so me and Todoroki split. We knew nobody would stay in pairs anyways.”

The mention of medbay caught Midoriya’s attention. Medbay. The room where Aoyama was brutally slaughtered from behind, cut in half and drained of blood.

He’d gotten closer to Aoyama back in his first year when Yuga realised they shared something in common. Deku never had the opportunity to meet someone like him growing up and, although Aoyama wasn’t quirkless, they were both at a disadvantage and it was relieving to know he wasn’t the only one.

So now that Aoyama was dead, Deku didn’t really know what to think.

 _Dammit, I shouldn’t have made fun of him for the cheese_ he thought but knew it was irrational to worry. All he could do now was catch the killer behind this case — for Aoyama’s sake.

“Hold on, you went into medbay?” Izuku questioned Kirishima, “How long for?”  
“Like, for a couple of minutes max. I went into communications with the rest right after.”

He asked whether Kirishima saw anyone else go into medbay but he had no information for him, sadly.

Bakugo huffed. “I’m pretty sure you didn’t call this meeting just to grill Shitty Hair, why are we here?”  
“Just a moment!” Iida called, “We should wait until Aoyama is here to start the meeting.”

Mina and Midoriya exchanged glances. Right. Nobody knew except them. Nobody had walked into medbay to discover a carcass of their former classmate. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t seen a dead body before, it was the sad consequence of being a pro, but this was different. This wasn’t a citizen, this was someone they knew and loved — and so was the killer.

“Actually,” said Mina, “Aoyama is the reason we’ve called this meeting.”

A pause.

“Was he the one behind the sabotages?” questioned Kaminari.  
“No, not quite.”

Mina is the one who broke the news. They both recounted the series of events leading up to discovering the body and declared everything they knew. No one really knew what to say after that. They all took off their helmets out of respect for their lost friend.

Momo let down her ponytail and sighed, “I was afraid this would happen if we split up.”  
“Yes,” Iida spoke up, “I’m sorry for not trusting your judgment, Yaoyorozu. It won’t happen again!”  
“I think the fucking problem is _no one stuck in their pairs_ ,” added Bakugo.

Half of the group blushed. Had Aoyama’s death been their fault?

“I’ll excuse the foul language because that is quite a good point,” Iida turned to Mina with his hands raised, “Ashido, why did you leave Aoyama alone?”  
“We just thought you and Yaomomo would be _so cute_ together and Kyoka and Denki too so we tried to get you guys some alone time together.”

It was Iida and Momo’s turn to blush. Yaoyorozu was a flushed, embarrassed mess and kept muttering that _it wasn’t like that_ but decided it would be better to keep her mouth shut and just play with her hair. Iida’s hands waved a lot more haphazardly than usual and said that he appreciated Ashido’s help but it was rather inappropriate behaviour.

“I’m so sorry,” apologised Mina, “I had no idea this would happen.”  
“It seems like everyone wants us to get together,” said Denki to Kyoka, “Whatd’ya say?”  
“In your dreams."

“Was Mina the last one seen with Aoyama, then?” asked Momo.  
“The _fuck_ , Ponytail?”

The rest of the group responded with the same disdain at the accusation but didn’t vocalise it.

“You think Raccoon Eyes did this shit and dipped?”  
Mina answered before Momo could, “No, I left Aoyama straight out of electrical. Kirishima would have seen his body if I killed him early on.”  
“Can anyone prove you actually split up straight away?” asked Todoroki.

Mina floundered, too many accusations at once were breaking through her confident exterior.

“Mina wouldn’t do this shit,” said Bakugo, who stared straight through Todoroki, “And don’t think we’ve forgotten that you weren’t with your partner either.”  
“I was in security with Yaomomo and Jirou the entire time,” said Shoto, “I’m safe.”  
“What a fucking coincidence. With Ponytail _again_ when something goes down.”

And maybe this would be when the group would turn on Todoroki and Momo, if Deku didn’t remember seeing something in the hallway to weapons.

“I do remember seeing a red light on one of the security cameras as we left navigation, Kacchan.” Bakugo huffed and backed off a little bit but his scowl never left his face.  
“I also didn’t see anything suspicious from Momo or Todoroki,” added Jirou.  
“What were you doing, Bakugo?” asked Todoroki, still stoic as ever but this time the corners of his mouth twitched upward slightly.

“Fuck you. If you were on cams then you know exactly what I did.”  
“I want to hear it from you.”  
“I went to shitty nav with shitty Deku, fixed the shitty route and solved everyone’s shitty problems,” growled Katsuki, “Then we went to communications and I stayed there until the meeting was called.”

Iida nodded and vouched for Bakugo, confirming that he never left the room after Midoriya. Iida also clarified that he and Kaminari had been in communications the entire round. “Doesn’t take a genius to figure out that everyone who went to comms is safe. An impostor would’ve stopped us from contacting Frogface and Elbows,” Bakugo turned to glare at Todoroki, “Ponytail, Earlobes and Half’n’Half are the people behind this.”

The group exploded into chaos. One half seeing the logic in Bakugo’s statement and the other in disbelief that he would ever accuse the vice class president who was the glue that kept the class together, the shy but friendly musician who poured her heart and soul into class 1A’s culture festival and, the son of the number one hero, Endeavor, who never turned to the side of the villains despite his childhood.

Deku was one of the people in disbelief but remained calm. Bakugo’s accusation was not the most startling thing he’d witnessed all day. He reminded the group that on previous ships there would never be more than two impostors — which made it very unlikely that it would be all three of them.

“Midoriya is right,” Iida began, “We won’t solve anything by blindly accusing everyone without evidence.”  
“Don’t you want to avenge your friend?” Kacchan asked Deku.

Deku hadn’t thought about that. Did he?

What would avenging Aoyama involve? Deku wasn’t sure if he could lose another classmate so soon, even one who committed an atrocity. He always aspired to save everyone but he could never tell where to draw the line.

“If you were all in security,” said Mina, “Is there anything you saw on cams that could help us?”  
“I only remember Aoyama entering medbay, I didn’t see anyone else,” said Todoroki. Yayorozu nodded solemnly and Jirou said she didn’t see anything either.  
“Is there any way…” asked Deku, “Someone could get into medbay without using the doors?”

The group went quiet for a moment until Kaminari chuckled and told Deku not to be stupid, no one had a teleportation quirk here. However, Izuku didn’t think he was being stupid. He thought back to the vent in navigation, just big enough for someone to squeeze through.

“I don’t think it is appropriate for us to accuse each other after we’ve lost a friend of ours,” said Iida, gripping onto the hat Aoyama had given him a little tighter, “We should solve this later.”  
“Yeah, that’s what we did last time,” said Bakugo, putting his helmet back on, “And look where it got us.”

Bakugo walked off and left the group in an uneasy silence.


	5. todoroki the painter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Deku struggles with the loss of his friend, he loses another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't really mean to start a theme with my chapter titles but i quite like it. reminds me of how in classic murder mysteries people usually have 'roles' (like the maid, the chef, the butler, etc)

It was time for the group to part ways once again. Iida promised to stay with Mina at all times to make sure she didn't wander off and Bakugo decided to keep an eye on Todoroki, the person he was most suspicious of. Deku noticed Jirou take out her ID card and asked if they could go to admin together to swipe their cards.

All crewmates were given a list of tasks to complete before they could return home, swiping their card being one of them. Jirou completed hers in one foul swoop whereas Deku’s attempts failed. “You have to make sure you’re not doing it too fast,” helped Jirou, “Or too slow.”  
Deku nodded and managed to get the card through that time, “Thanks, Jirou!”  
“You can call me Kyoka now, it’s fine.”

Deku blushed at the idea of calling a girl by their first name, he only did that with Ochaco. Maybe he was getting too old to still be flustered by these things… He hadn’t really had any female friends before UA. Or any friends at all, for that matter.

“Who’s the voices coming from here?” Kaminari popped his head around the doorway of admin, “Hey Midoriya, man. Kyoka!” They both addressed him as Denki’s attention caught the table in admin. “Holy shit, you can see where everyone is using this.”

Jirou and Midoriya joined him at his side of the table. Little astronaut icons showed how many people were in each room. Three in admin (obviously them), two astronauts in reactor, two astronauts in weapons and, lastly, three astronauts in medbay.

“Why are they…?” Jirou began.  
“Where Aoyama died...” said Denki.  
“And how are there ten of us…” added Deku.

 _‘Wait, what?’_ came from Denki and Jirou. They counted all of the astronauts and Deku was in fact correct — the map showed ten astronauts. The trio looked at each other and decided to pay medbay a visit.

Inside medbay, Yaomomo had made a body bag and Kirishima was cleaning up the mess at samples. Aoyama had been carefully placed in the body bag and layed on one of the beds. Deku reached the conclusion that the map still displayed the dead crew.

Kirishima reached underneath the sampling table to clean up the glass at the very back. The only part of his body visible was his legs. As Kirishima finally reached the shards, his legs stopped moving for a moment.

“I need to go, I feel sick,” said Deku as he ran out of medbay.

Deku slumped to his knees and forced a scarred hand over his mouth. His stomach felt as green as his hair. _How can they act so normal? Would All Might be able to smile and pretend everything is okay if this happened to him?_

“Midoriya? Is everything okay?” Deku looked up to see Iida, with his hand outstretched to him, and Mina above him. “It’s not safe to be alone.” Deku took Iida’s hand and brushed himself off.  
“They’re just in medbay,” said Izuku.

Tenya looked understanding.

Iida opened his mouth to give some words of advice when the lights flickered for a moment. They all looked upwards just as the ship became drenched in black. Two high-pitched, feminine screams (one sounding eerily like Denki) were heard and Iida tried to shout over the noise to remind everyone to remain calm. He told everyone to try and reach out for someone and they could all head to electrical together to fix the lights.

Izuku tried to reach out to Iida’s voice but felt a rough push and landed on the floor where he was once slumped upon. His eyes were still fighting to get used to the light but he could smell a scent of smoke getting stronger and stronger as he lay there. He felt another rough gush of wind as someone landed on him. Their muscular legs straddled him and reached out for his curly hair on his helmetless head. “Mina, is that you?” said the person on top of him, who sounded a lot like Kirishima.  
“Eijiro? Where are you?” said a voice that Midoriya imagined belonged to Mina.

Suddenly, there were lots of shouting and tiny pops of explosions and a light source appeared. Bakugo, with mini explosions on his right hand, stood above Kirishima, who was above Midoriya. Kirishima gawked and turned as crimson as his idol. He got off his green counterpart and helped him up. The three men looked around for the other crew but, despite the voices and screams they heard earlier, they were the only people in the hallway.

They all headed to electrical with Bakugo ranting along the way about Todoroki leaving him behind when the lights went off, despite agreeing to stay with him. Bakugo arrived at electrical first and fixed the lights as he still insisted Shitty Hair and Deku walked behind him.

When the lights came back on, they noticed Iida and Kaminari at the back of electrical, trying to fix the wrong panel. “Well, well, well,” joked Kirishima, “Look who didn’t stay with their partner this time.” Iida looked genuinely guilty at Kirishima’s comment and cleared his throat.

“Has anyone seen Mina, or any of the other women?” asked Tenya.  
“Who cares?” Denki wrapped his arms around Kirishima and Bakugo, “Let’s make this a lads night out.”  
“Um, we are missing one ‘lad’,” said Iida, “Todoroki is also not with us.”

Kaminari and Kirishima restrained their laughter. Bakugo spoke up, “That’s sus as fuck. He’s never here when something goes down.”  
“Sus?” asked Kirishima.  
“Yeah, suspicious. Are you an idiot?”  
“That’s not gonna catch on, man,” said Denki.

Bakugo pushed Denki away and flipped him off. He announced he was going to finish his task in reactor and then find the Half’n’Half bastard. Denki and Eijirou eagerly followed after him and Iida and Midoriya were left alone in the room of wires. Iida suggested the two of them return to communications to see if Tsuyu or Sero replied.

When they eventually got to communications and connected with the two heroes on the other side, O2 went off for a second time in only one day. Although Iida was uneasy about it, Midoriya headed to admin to fix bottom O2 on his own as Iida connecting with the other side was really important — Hatsume’s team still didn’t know of Aoama’s death.

Deku input the numerical code to fix O2 and the alarms stopped immediately, he figured someone must have fixed top O2 before him. He made his way back to communications but Iida was no longer there. “Hello, Froppy speaking. Is anyone there?” Tsuyu’s voice came from the machine, “Has there been another sabotage?”

 _This isn’t like Iida at all. He would never leave something so important._ Deku began to panic and his heart rate increased. Iida was the one taking this most seriously out of everyone, he had become the group’s leader — he wouldn’t have just _left._ Deku scrambled himself around the nearest rooms; storage, weapons and, lastly, Midoriya found himself at electrical.

In electrical, Iida’s body lay the same way Aoyama’s did. Lifeless, cut in half and drained of blood. Except this time, Todoroki stood above the body with the left side of his white costume drenched in red and his hand covered in the same colour.


	6. yaoyorozu the deciding vote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya discovers the truth about the vents and 1A votes for the first time. Will the vents bring them any closer to the truth or will it just make things more complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was worried the among us hype would die out the moment i started writing this but it seems there's more bnhaxamongus fics out now. im glad :)
> 
> a reminder about their colours as it's relevant to this chapter:  
> bakugo (alive) — orange with camo bandana  
> midoriya (alive) — dark green with leaf  
> jirou (alive) — purple with pirate hat  
> kaminari (alive) — yellow with dum post-it note  
> momo (alive) — black with cherry  
> kirishima (alive) — red with horns  
> mina (alive) — pink with horns  
> iida (deceased) — dark blue with knight helmet  
> aoyama (deceased) — cyan with party hat  
> todoroki (alive) — white with snowman

Not even an hour had passed since Aoyama’s death, his absence was still fresh in their minds. So when only eight people arrived at cafeteria, Kaminari’s question seemed kind of pointless.  
“What happened?”  
“It’s fucking clear what happened, dumbass,” Bakugo pointed at Todoroki, “Look at his space suit.”

The left side of Shoto’s costume was splattered with blood whilst the right side stayed the pristine, brilliant white it was earlier. The heroes’ faces mirrored each other in shock. Bakugo’s accusations had been right all along — Todoroki was the impostor (or one of them?).

Of course, Bakugo had been right. He was naturally gifted at everything, it wouldn’t have been too far fetched to think he was a natural born detective.

“We found Iida in electrical,” clarified Todoroki. Deku gawked at the use of ‘we’ — Kacchan would’ve called that bullshit.  
“Shut the fuck up, you’re not the one who called this meeting,” said Katsuki, “I want to hear this from Deku.”

Deku breathed out and readied himself to explain the situation. He could be about to lose a third friend. Aoyama and Iida were murdered and Todoroki… What would happen to him? Sure, he would still tell the group what he saw and he did feel betrayed but Shoto was easily one of his closest friends. Iida was too. He left Iida alone and he got murdered. Now, he was about to rat out his other best friend and possibly lead him to his death.

Maybe he could trick himself into thinking this was all some big prank.

“...When I finally checked electrical, Tenya was lying the same way Aoyama was. Shoto stood above him,” said Midoriya, “Covered in blood.”  
“Oh, this isn’t blood,” said Todoroki, “I asked Yaomomo to make me some red paint so my costume matched my hair.”

He’d done it. He tricked himself into thinking it was some big prank. _Paint._ Who confuses paint with blood?

“You’re telling me you thought it was a good idea to cover yourself in the colour of blood when there’s a killer on the loose?” Shoto didn’t answer so Bakugo continued and turned to Momo, “And you! Why did you make him that shit?”  
Todoroki replied instead, “It’s my fault, I pressured her.”

Paint. Actual paint. Midoriya could see the air bubbles where the dried acrylic hadn’t been painted on properly now.

Yaomomo clinged onto her ponytail for comfort, “I’m awfully sorry. I thought Aoyama would’ve appreciated the creativity, so I made the paint.”

Todoroki had done a pretty dodgy paint job, actually. It wasn’t perfectly split in the middle and it was patchy in places.

“Momo is a people pleaser,” Jirou added.

It reminded Midoriya of when he tried to paint All Might onto his plain wardrobe. He forgot to paint the base white, so his hero was barely visible. It was probably better that way because the sticky-up hair looked more like devil horns than bunny ears and All Might's eyes looked possessed.

“I’m going to blast my own ears off if you keep muttering, nerd.”

Midoriya snapped out of it and prayed he could catch up with the conversation.

“What actually happened if Todoroki didn’t kill Iida?” asked Kirishima. A rush of relief waved over Deku, maybe he wasn't about to lose a third friend.  
“Don’t be stupid,” said Bakugo, “He disappeared when lights went off and was above the body, he’s clearly the killer.” Okay, maybe he was.

Todoroki flipped the conversation on its head yet again. “No, you left me,” accused Todoroki, “I used my fire so we could have a light source. I went to electrical but you didn’t follow me.”  
“Why didn’t we see you at lights then?” asked Denki. Kirishima nodded in agreement.  
“The doors were closed when I got there. I headed back to find Bakugo and then the lights came back on.”

Todoroki seemed to have an alibi for everything. This was even better than a prank, Todoroki really had stumbled onto Iida’s body right before Midoriya did.

Jirou joined in, “Where did you go after that?”  
“I continued searching for Bakugo. I went to medbay first but no one was there, then I went to security to try and find him on cams. I couldn't see him so I went to electrical where I found Tenya,” explained Todoroki, “I also saw two people go through something on the floor.”

The group all chimed in for a big _‘What?’_ and Kirishima asked why he didn’t mention that earlier. “No one asked.”  
“I knew it! The impostors have been using the vents to travel between rooms,” said Midoriya. The group turned around to him in confusion and he blabbered on about how he had been suspicious of the ventilation system for a while now but had no concrete evidence.

“This should be easy then,” said Mina, “Who were the people you saw go through the vent?”  
“No idea. Wasn’t paying attention to the colours and I can barely see anyone’s faces through the visors.”  
“Of fucking course,” complained Bakugo, “Only remembers the information that clears him. Bullshit!”

Bakugo continued lecturing Todoroki about how you can’t not pay attention to the colours when there’s someone going around stabbing people. Deku disagreed, “He was probably startled by the body. You can’t blame him.”  
“Yes. He was a very good friend of mine.”

Of course, Todoroki was close to Iida as well. How could Midoriya think Shoto would betray Iida like that?

“I’m not surprised,” Momo had let go off her ponytail now, “Of course the murderer would get rid of the leader first. To destroy order.”

That made sense to Midoriya. Every one of his classmates were intelligent (even Denki, although he had his moments), it wasn’t surprising to think that one of them would know to kill Iida early on. Would this mean Momo was next? She was the Vice Class President, after all.

“Well it’s not me, Kats or Kiri,” said Kaminari, “We were in reactor. Three of us, two venters.”  
“Yeah, if Half’n’Half is telling the truth about the vents.”  
“Dude! I’m clearing you, back it.”  
“He’s telling the truth,” said Midoriya, “I hadn’t told anyone about my vent suspicion. If he was impostor, it makes no sense to reveal his mode of transport for no reason.”

Bakugo made his trademark _tch_ sound. Bakugo wasn’t nearly as arrogant anymore so he could admit the nerd made a good point. But still, Todoroki’s vent story sounded like a flimsy excuse to try and shift the blame off himself.

“I guess it would be a good idea to explain where we all were this round,” Jirou started, “I stayed in medbay whilst the lights were off as I was doing my scan. I headed to shields afterwards and was on my own the entire time.”  
“Ah, should I explain my footing next?” asked Momo, “Alright, I wanted to make night vision goggles but I was tired from making the body bag. I went to the cafeteria for food but then the lights came back on. I went to weapons for an asteroid task.”  
“I was also alone…” said Mina.

Jirou muttered something along the lines of _well, that’s helpful._ “Wait!” Mina continued, “I have some more info. When the lights went off, I heard Eijirou’s voice so I called out to him. Someone grabbed my hand and I presumed it was him so I let them lead me away. They suddenly let go as lights came on but I couldn’t find them anywhere.”

Midoriya did remember hearing Mina call out and how the hallway was empty when Bakugo arrived. “I was the one who fixed top O2, by the way,” said Mina and, maybe Midoriya imagined it, but Momo looked concerned for a brief second.

“Who is it?” asked Kaminari.  
Kirishima laughed, “They’re not gonna confess, man.”  
“Once again, it’s either Earlobes, Ponytail or Half’n’Half,” said Bakugo, “Let’s get rid of the smug bitch already. He was above the body with no solid alibi.”

Deku once again defended his friend Shoto Todoroki and even Kaminari looked a little doubtful at Bakugo’s conclusion. “I suggest we hold a vote,” said Yaoyorozu, “Iida would want everyone to be able to debate and have their voices heard.”

She created colour-coded voting slips for everyone on the ship. The moment Bakugo received his he immediately raised a white slip, “You already know who I think it is. Half’n’Half sus.”

Deku voted to skip in defiance. The two hero partners glared at each other across the table. Shoto skipped in alliance, “Bakugo sus.”  
“Don’t you dare fucking cat my words, bastard.”

Kirishima raised a white slip apologetically. Obviously, he would agree with his best friend. Jirou and Mina raised white slips too. Kaminari, however, skipped. Bakugo shouted at him to change his vote but Chargebolt put his foot down.

The group turned to Yaomomo. If she decided to vote for Todoroki he would lose but if she decided to skip it would come to a tie.

Yaoyorozu skipped.

“Fuck off! I knew it,” shouted Bakugo, “They’re working together. No way she would’ve defended him if she was innocent. Either that, or she’s gotten stupid.”  
“No, to both of those accusations,” corrected Momo, “I was the one who fixed top O2. Mina lied.”

“Impossible…” said Kaminari.  
“Why does nobody mention these things when it’s relevant?” asked Todoroki.  
“No!” shouted Kirishima, “Mina wouldn’t do something like this. She’s a hero!”

 _We’re all heroes,_ Midoriya thought. Or, at least, they were supposed to be heroes. Whoever was responsible for the murders had turned to the side of the villains. What Midoriya didn’t understand was why they would switch sides. They all had a pretty healthy salary so it couldn’t be money. Were they being blackmailed?

As bad as it sounds, Midoriya hoped so. He hoped they were being blackmailed because if they weren’t then the impostors were simply doing this out of hate. It had been a few years since seeing his class in person but they all seemed fairly happy to see each other. Deku couldn’t wrap his head around the possibility that they just _wanted_ to kill their classmates.

“There is a way we can figure out who did this,” said Midoriya and all the astronauts turned towards him, “We go through the vents and see where they lead. We can figure out who had enough time to kill Aoyama and Tenya.”

And so, a plan was made. They would go through the vents and finally solve this case. They would get to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was the longest so far. based on my outline and how things are going so far i don't think it'll be longer than 10 chapters? but i'm rlly enjoying writing this even if i'm not getting a ton of feedback


	7. bakugo the kacchan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about the vents are revealed and the heroes' first day on the ship draws to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 290 WAS SO FUCKING GOOD sadly in the beginning of this fic i said endeavor was still #1 (i don't see him staying number one anymore in the manga) so i tried to work around it in this chapter

Midoriya went through each vent and recorded where they led to in his notebook (Space-Hero Analysis #1!). He had been recording notes the moment the pros stepped onto the ship. He wanted to make All Might proud and figure out who the group of villains behind the pirate ships were but he didn’t expect one of them would be a former classmate.

The other seven heroes stayed huddled together outside of the vents. Luckily, the impostor didn’t sabotage anything. Was it a possibility that the impostor had to go somewhere to sabotage? Midoriya wrote that down.

Izuku came out of his final vent in the upper engine and gave the group a thumbs-up. They all returned to the cafeteria for Midoriya to tell them his conclusions, “I think it would be a good idea to start with the route sabotage in navigation.” Midoriya flipped through his notebook until he found his initial notes. “Kacchan and Kaminari were both in a room with a vent which leads to security and medbay. However, Kirishima claims that the cafeteria doors were locked. They wouldn’t have had enough time to vent out electrical and get there before the doors closed.”

Kaminari tried to fist bump his fellow blond but all he got was an eye roll in return. Midoriya continued, “Kirishima and Mina were in admin with a vent that leads to navigation. They were also split at some point so they both had an opportunity to do this together or alone.” Bakugo fired off some explosions out of instinct and lurched forward across the table. He grumbled about how neither of those two idiots had done shit.

For the first time in forever, Deku ignored Kacchan and carried on, “Yaoyorozu and Shoto were the closest to navigation out of everyone, they didn’t even need to use the vents. They’re also hard vouching for each other so they would have to be working together.”

Midoriya was quiet for a moment so the group presumed he was finished talking. “So, it’s one out of those four?” asked Denki.  
“Yes but it gets a little more complicated when you consider the possibility that there are multiple impostors and one could’ve been stuck in storage.”

Midoriya started discussing Aoyama’s death next. Kirishima and Mina both had an opportunity to kill Aoyama (but the group already knew that). Vents came into play because there was a vent in medbay that led to security and electrical. Todoroki, Momo and Jirou had all been in security together that entire round.

“But I didn’t see either of them do anything,” said Jirou.  
“You probably had your backs turned at some point whilst looking at cams,” he explained.

Yaomomo regretfully agreed.

“There’s also something very interesting about Tenya’s death,” said Midoriya, “Reactor is very close to the vent in security. Kacchan, is there a possibility you had your back turned on Kirishima at any point?”  
“ _Haah?_ ”

Midoriya waved his hands frantically in front of his face in preparation for the wave of anger he was about to receive. “Why the fuck are you only accusing Shitty Hair? Dunce Face was with us too.” Kaminari made a similar sound to Bakugo’s _haah_ except it was higher-pitched and sounded more betrayed than threatening.

“I don’t suspect Kaminari because he wouldn’t have been able to change the route or kill Aoyama,” explained Deku.  
“Shitty Hair stayed with me as I did my task,” said Bakugo, “Unlike Half’n’Half. Why aren’t you accusing him?”

Deku reminded him of what he said earlier, that an impostor wouldn’t reveal how they had been getting away from the scene of the crime. He started discussing Iida’s death afterwards.

“Yaoyorozu, Jirou and Ashido could have killed him if they lied about their whereabouts,” Midoriya reached his final point, “Both Ashido and Yaoyorozu claim they fixed O2 so the killer must be one of them.”  
“But two people vented, who do you think the other one is?” asked Todoroki.

Bakugo scoffed and said that if his dumbass couldn’t remember the colours how could they trust his numbers. The redhead next to him was becoming more unsettled by the minute. “Or it’s Yaoyorozu and Kyoka,” Kirishima was determined to take the sus off Mina, “They both could be lying about where they are.”  
“Are you for real? I feel like I’m the only crew actually doing tasks.”

Jirou held up her half-completed checklist. She had swiped her card in admin, completed a scan in medbay, completed shields and also diverted the power in the same room. Deku confirmed that she swiped her card as they did it together.

“Or she faked it,” accused Bakugo.  
“Are you not accusing me anymore?” said Todoroki.

Bakugo’s sweat glands were ready to beat the shit out of him. He wanted to explode that pretentious bastard further into space than they already were. A Howitzer Blast to the face would do nicely.

“I still think it’s you but you get away with it this round,” he said, “Why aren’t you defending your BFFs Ponytail and Earlobes anymore?”  
“Oh,” said Todoroki, “Because I think it is them.”

Bakugo and Kirishima got ready to pounce on the two-quirked little twerp because what the fuck Todoroki was defending them earlier. “Because I didn’t see them do anything sus,” explained Todoroki, “But it probably is them.”  
“It’s okay, I understand,” said Yaomomo, “You’re wrong but if you wish to vote me out that’s okay.”

Kirishima settled back down and apologised for his unmanly behaviour because Yaoyorozu’s statement had suddenly made him feel self-conscious. Bakugo, on the other hand, took the reverse psychology as encouragement to get the fuckers out and demanded the group hold a re-vote.

“I still don’t think it’s Kyoka, she wouldn’t do something like this,” said Kaminari and he truly believed it. He befriended Jirou during the USJ attack and he was enamoured by her intelligence and bravery. They hung out whenever he could spare time away from the ‘Bakusquad’ and it probably wasn’t until the end of his first year that he realised how much she meant to him.

“Clearly you don’t know her as well as you thought,” said Bakugo, “You all keep sprouting bullshit about ‘x wouldn’t do y’ but no one in this class fucking talks anymore so how would you know?” Denki was used to Bakugo being an asshole but sometimes he took it too far. Out of all the offensive jokes in the Bakusquad they always knew not to bring up his crush, it was a touchy subject because he still hadn’t worked up the courage to ask her out. Fighting villains on the daily and still couldn’t ask someone out, Denki couldn’t believe himself sometimes.

Midoriya was having his own existential crisis. “What do you mean no one talks anymore?”  
“I came back from America and no one’s friends for shit,” said Katsuki, “Dunce Face, Earlobes, Shitty Hair and Raccoon Eyes are the only ones who speak.”

What?

“Elbows is friends with Frogface, Birdbrains and Goddamn Half’n’Half now. What kind of bullshit is that?”  
“We were always friends,” said Todoroki, “We used to study together.”  
“He was copying your answers, man,” said Kirishima.

Kaminari let out an ‘ _ah_ ’ sound — no wonder Sero’s grades went up.

“Why did you mention the entire class?” asked Midoriya, “When I came back last month I hung out with Ochaco, Shoto and Tenya. Everything seemed fine, they told me everyone still spoke.”  
“Actually, that was the first time I had seen Tenya and Uraraka in two years. She only speaks to Tsuyu and Hagakure now, not sure about Tenya,” said Todoroki.

But Uraraka had updated Midoriya on everything his class had been doing… This entire thing made no sense to Midoriya.

“Why do you think Elbows and Frogface stayed behind?”

Mina grumbled something about the two heroes being too pussy to face them and then said, “I only see Iida hanging out with Aoyama and Yaomomo on his posts nowadays, always wondered what that was about.”  
“Our families are very close friends,” added Momo.

Maybe it was too optimistic to think high school friendships would last but Iida always promised Midoriya that things were completely okay in Japan.

“I feel kind of bad for always dismissing Iida’s class reunions,” said Denki.  
“Don’t,” said Bakugo, “No one else would’ve gone. Diabetes and Arms fucked off to Paris and who knows what happened to the other four extras.”

Was this why Iida called so much? The class that he tried desperately to hold together had finally fallen apart. Midoriya had dreamt that the class could all team-up together again but it seemed like that would no longer come true.

What had happened to Shinso? He had tried so hard to get into the hero course, wouldn’t he want to stay in touch? Maybe he was being honest about ‘not being here to make friends’.

Bakugo tried to stifle a yawn. “I’m a little tired too,” admitted Kaminari.  
“You’re the only tired one,” said Bakugo, “Suck it up. We need to vote again.”  
“It probably is very late by now,” said Midoriya.

Everyone except Bakugo nodded in agreement. “The fuck, you all wanna die in your sleep?”  
“We can sleep in shifts,” suggested Momo.  
“Shut up, I’m not taking ideas from a suspect.”  
“I think it’s a good idea,” said Midoriya, “If the impostors are smart, they won’t do anything suspicious whilst we sleep.”

* * *

Bakugo and Deku watched closely as their six crewmates slept soundly in their beds. It was calming to just sit in silence for once. When you’ve known someone for as long as Bakugo and Deku had known each other, the quiet wasn’t awkward.

Midoriya, however, had a habit of muttering — so it never stayed like that for long.

“Quit muttering. If you want to say something, spit it out already.”

Midoriya let out a low chuckle. He placed his left hand on his knee and scrunched the fabric. His other hand awkwardly played with the leaf on his helmet.

“When you said ‘a lot changed whilst we were gone’,” began Midoriya, “Were you talking about people not being friends anymore?”

_Tch._

Bakugo huffed and took off his helmet. “Pretty much. I wanted to be the one to ditch the class but the others beat me to it.”  
“We kind of _did_ ditch them for America.”  
“Whatever. Didn’t wanna hang out with those extras anyways.”

It was so easy to tell when Kacchan lied. “I’m sure you miss Sero,” said Midoriya and before Bakugo could complain he added, “And that’s completely okay!”  
“I really don’t care. If he wants to kiss Mr Top 25 Shoto Todoroki’s ass then let him.”

Deku wished Kacchan could be vulnerable sometimes. He had opened up before but whenever he did he’d act like nothing happened afterwards. “Kacchan, I’m friends with Shoto too,” Midoriya reminded him, “So are you.”  
“Don’t think so,” Bakugo scoffed, “He was pissed we left for America without him.”

He was? Midoriya was certain Todoroki had the same stoic face he always does when he told him they were leaving.

“I was supposed to sidekick for Endeavor but when I came back he had ‘changed his mind’. Bullshit.”  
“I can see where Shoto is coming from,” said Midoriya, “He was probably lonely.”

Todoroki didn’t have friends before UA, either. Although they all had started off on the wrong foot, Kacchan and Deku were the ones who helped Shoto get through the Dabi debacle. It was a miracle Endeavor still had a career when Touya returned.

“You’re too fucking understanding.” Midoriya chuckled and tried to claim there was no such thing as being too understanding. “Says the bitch who apologised to me when I was trying to say sorry about middle school.”  
“I know, I just shouldn’t have expected you to want to be my friend. I followed you around even after you told me you weren’t interested.”

Bakugo playfully shoved his hand in front of Deku’s face, “Here you go again. We both know I was the one who fucked us up.”  
“You know I don’t hold it against you. We’re okay now.”  
“Yeah. We’re okay.”

“Time to swap.” Todoroki and (a very tired) Kaminari appear in front of the duo.

Deku took off his helmet and both of the heroes got into their separate beds. Deku muttered a goodnight to Kacchan and a few seconds later he heard, “Goodnight, nerd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was mainly to progress the ships a bit. i rlly like todobaku so it hurts me to write them as a rivalry instead but for bkdk i prevail. finally got a comment so i got this chapter out quicker than usual :)


	8. kirishima the lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning of the second day and Bakugo's woken the crew up nice and early to begin another day of killing, mystery solving and task completion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't realise but in the last chapter we reached 10k words so this is cool, i have a habit of... not finishing things... but i have the next two chapters planned out completely and this'll definitely be completed by next week i reckon

It was the crew’s second day of the hero mission turned dangerous space expedition where they would always have to watch their backs, unless they had a death wish. Bakugo had woken the heroes up bright and early (a little too early, it was 5AM because apparently that was when he always woke up — suddenly the 8PM bedtime made sense).

They all headed to the cafeteria for breakfast prepared by the one who woke them and it was enough for them to forgive Katsuki. It was a lot spicier to what Midoriya preferred but this was Kacchan’s cooking! It was perfect in every way and always left you wanting more. The rare days where Bakugo would cook the dorm dinner were the best days.

No one had seen anything suspicious from their partner whilst they were sleeping in shifts. Midoriya looked around the room to see who he could pair up with. Yaoyorozu seemed like the best option. He really liked her, he really did, but she was the biggest suspect right now and it made sense to keep an eye on her.

He would make sure she did her tasks — maybe he could fake one and see if she copied him? That was a good strategy, he should write that in his notebook. If nobody dies today, Midoriya will know Yaoyorozu is the impostor. All he had to do now was ask Momo and hope she wouldn’t be too offended.

“Midoriya, would you like to pair up with me?” Speak of the devil.

That was interesting, he didn’t expect her to ask _him_.

“Sure, Yaoyorozu,” said Midoriya, “Great idea!” Maybe she was planning on grouping up with him to gain his trust then turn off the lights to split apart? He would keep his guard up.

Bakugo declared that he would team up with Shitty Hair and Racoon Eyes because he’s determined to prove they’re safe. “Don’t forget about me!” said Kaminari.  
“Don’t worry, you can join us,” said Yaomomo as she gestured between Deku and herself.

That was odd. Wouldn’t an impostor want everyone in small groups so there are less alibis? Unless Yaomomo was planning to kill in a large group to cause confusion, which would be a risky move for a main suspect.

Jirou and Todoroki are the last ones without a group so they reluctantly paired up. Bakugo, Mina and Kirishima, Jirou and Todoroki and, Deku, Momo and Denki all part ways.

Deku’s trio headed towards the upper engine to complete their alignment tasks. Denki claimed that he didn’t have a task in that area so he just watched Yaomomo and Deku work. They finished the second part of their task in the lower engine and headed to electrical next.

“I’m not sure if I should go in there…” worried Denki.

Deku and Momo stopped outside the door of electrical. “I thought you didn’t believe Kacchan's theory. What changed?” Kaminari blushed and said he thought he should stay behind just to be on the safe side, they didn’t need anymore doors closing.  
“Don’t worry, the doors are all quirk proof,” reassured Yaomomo.

Most doors in public places are made to suit quirks like gigantification but they can rarely withstand strong, flashy combat quirks like Bakugo’s explosions in case of an emergency.

Deku and Momo stepped into electrical as there was a clang. The two heroes turned around to be faced with a shut door and the sounds of a guilty Kaminari hidden behind it.

“It’s okay!” shouted Kaminari, “Just do your tasks, I’ll be fine out here.”

And, under any other circumstances, this would calm Midoriya’s nerves. Denki was a pro, he could look after himself, but it was a pro they were up against. A strong one, to be able to take down Iida.

A strong one like Creati, who Izuku was trapped inside electrical with. Obviously, she couldn’t kill with Kaminari right behind the door but the paranoia had already set in. Deku was on full alert.

He needed to get himself out of there as soon as possible. “The doors might be quirk-proof,” he said, “But surely it can’t detect whether a weapon is made from a quirk or not.”

Yaoyorozu nodded and produced a chainsaw from a cloud of sparkles around her chest. She brought it to the door, ready to slice, but it snapped on impact.

Midoriya _really_ didn’t want to know what that door would do to his bones if he used One for All.

Yaoyorozu apologised for her failed attempt. A few moments passed until one of them spoke up again. “The doors weren’t locked for this long last time, right?” asked Midoriya and Yaoyorozu said he was correct.

They stared at the door and the broken chainsaw for a little longer before deciding to complete their tasks to pass the time. Deku fixed the wiring and downloaded data whereas Momo calibrated the distributor. Midoriya tried his tactic of faking diverting power to see if Yaomomo copied him as he knew no one had that task but she didn’t take the bait. Either she religiously studied everyone’s task lists or she really was a crew caught in a hard place.

“Tenya… He never stopped talking about you,” said Yaoyorozu. Deku said nothing for a moment so she carried on, “I’m sorry for bringing him up but I find it’s good to talk about these things. Nobody’s really had the time to grieve since we’ve gotten here.”

Everything had happened so fast; the sabotages, Aoyama’s death, the accusations, Tenya’s death and all of the meetings. No one had stopped to think, _really think_ , about what had gone down. Deku hadn’t cried once because the deaths still hadn’t sunk in yet.

“Our families were very good friends and he helped me through a lot. He was one of my closest friends and I trusted him with everything.”

Yaoyorozu smiled at Midoriya as he turned to listen to her, “I suppose he was the same for you. So I understand.”

It seemed she really did understand. She might not have witnessed Aoyama’s dead body but she knew what it was like to lose a close friend in such a way.

The doors reopened.

Yaoyorozu and Midoriya reached the entrance of electrical when they realised Denki was no longer standing outside. They both began to panic about what might’ve happened to him when the lights go out and their fear quickly switched to what could happen in the dark.

Would this be the group kill Midoriya was afraid of earlier?

They rushed over to the light panel to quickly fix the lights. “Midoriya, you just turned on the wrong switch,” Yaoyorozu leaned over him and fixed the lights for him. Deku calmed down a little at her assistance.

They walked back out of electrical and were greeted by Bakugo and Jirou. “What happened to both of your groups?” asked Yaoyorozu.  
“Todoroki ran off ages ago.”  
“I lost Shitty Hair and Racoon Eyes when the lights went out ‘cause the idiots didn’t stick to me.”

The group quickly decided that they needed to find the rest because lights going out usually meant a dead body would be laying around somewhere. “Hey, didn’t Denki mention something about seeing where everyone is on the admin table?” asked Jirou.

Midoriya remembered the map in admin straight away. They headed to the table and saw two people in cafeteria (Iida and Aoyama’s bodies in freezers, they needed a proper funeral back home), two people in medbay, one person in the upper engine and one person in weapons. They headed to medbay first as there were multiple people there.

As they entered medbay, something caught Midoriya’s eyes immediately.

Kirishima sat where Aoyama was, with a spear through his stomach’s hardened skin. Kaminari was crouched above him in tears and Kirishima clung to his shirt.

“Who did this to you?”  
“Forgive her.”  
“Who did this to you?”  
“Please forgive her for me.”

Bakugo rushed to Kirishima’s side, “What fucker did this to you, Eijirou?”  
“She didn’t mean it,” Kirishima’s skin softened with his words, “Love makes you do crazy things, you know that Denki.”

Kirishima coughed out blood which was barely noticeable against his red spacesuit. Bakugo roughly shook him and demanded he told him who stabbed him but it was too late. The stoic eyes staring back at him hadn’t blinked in a while and his pulse had stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kiri is gone!! >:( ah i love him sm i promise to anyone who came here for kirimina that there is a bit more content for them, you'll see!


	9. jirou the executioner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima is dead and the group finally vote someone out. Question is, did they catch the right one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bakugo (alive) — orange with camo bandana  
> midoriya (alive) — dark green with leaf  
> jirou (alive) — purple with pirate hat  
> kaminari (alive) — yellow with dum post-it note  
> momo (alive) — black with cherry  
> kirishima (deceased) — red with horns  
> mina (alive) — pink with horns  
> iida (deceased) — dark blue with knight helmet  
> aoyama (deceased) — cyan with party hat  
> todoroki (alive) — white with snowman

Denki frantically tried to shock Kirishima’s body over and over and over again but he stayed as lifeless as he was before. Denki's lips trembled and he couldn’t stop muttering. It was very far from how Midoriya muttered, it was more panicked.

Jirou pulled Kaminari away from the body and he didn’t try to resist. Bakugo just stared off to the right of the body. Yaoyorozu sighed and pressed her emergency button that they all had on their backpacks.

Seven people surrounded the table in the cafeteria. Todoroki arrived from the left side of the map and Mina arrived from the right. Mina’s eyes immediately turned to her group of friends that were missing a member. Bakugo stared straight at her whereas Kaminari only looked down.

“Where is Eijirou?”

The group stayed silent.

“Please. Tell me it’s not what I think it is.”

Momo reached her hand out to Mina and squeezed it, “He’s...”  
“He’s fucking dead,” said Bakugo, “He’s fucking gone.”

Mina broke into tears and Jirou held her close. Yaomomo made tissues for her and Jirou stuffed them under the helmet for Mina to use.

“He’s gone because of you bastards,” said Bakugo who stared at Yaomomo and Todoroki.  
“I understand your frustration but I was with Midoriya this entire round,” said Yaoyorozu.  
“Yeah… That’s true.”

Midoriya didn’t want to admit that. He may have spent the round with her but he didn’t want to clear her when Yaoyorozu had so many suspicions put on her. Deku was certain there were two impostors, especially after Kirishima’s death. It was sloppy, unlike the others.

“It’s all my fault,” said Mina, “I didn’t keep him safe when the lights went off. I didn’t get to tell him that I loved him.”  
“...Loved?” asked Jirou as she broke from the hug.

Mina nodded. Jirou asked, “Wasn’t the last thing Kirishima mentioned about love making you do crazy things?” Mina latched back onto the earphone jack heroine and asked her what else Kirishima did and what he mentioned. “He also said please forgive _her_ , meaning the killer is one of the girls. Wasn’t Midoriya suspicious of Mina yesterday?”

Midoriya perked up at the mention of his name. He wasn’t exactly suspicious of Ashido but she did seem to end up at the wrong places at the wrong time. “What are you saying?” asked Kaminari.  
“It’s Mina. It’s literally Mina,” said Jirou, “He wanted you to forgive her because he loved her and thought she didn’t mean to betray him.”

Bakugo was more angered than he had been at Todoroki accusing one of his friends. He had let Earlobes replace Elbows and now she was trying to accuse Mina? She was a fucking backstabber just like the one that came before her.

“It makes so much sense,” continued Jirou, “Izuku was suspicious of her and hasn’t he been right about everything so far?”  
“Since when were you two on a first name basis?” asked Bakugo.  
“Hold on a moment, Kirishima said _her_ , not Ashido specifically. It could be any of the girls,” concluded Midoriya.

Jirou nodded because she understood his point but reminded Izuku that Yaomomo was with him and she was with Bakugo, so neither of them had time to kill. “Don’t use me as your fucking alibi,” for once Bakugo glared at Jirou instead of Todoroki, “I only met up with you when lights went out.”  
“Yes but the body is clearly new,” clarified Jirou, “All of the other bodies were long dead when they were discovered.”

Midoriya didn’t quite agree. This death was a lot messier than the others. The body had been in medbay like Aoyama’s but the weapon was left in and there was blood this time. Almost like…

“This death was clearly a different killer,” said Bakugo, “Meaning it’s not fucking Racoon Eyes, so sus someone else.”  
“Or maybe Kirishima is the only one who actually fought back,” claimed Jirou.

The group had a mixture of confused expressions, Bakugo’s looking more like a scowl and Mina’s being quite teary. Why wouldn’t the others fight back?

“Aoyama was the first kill so he didn’t know not to trust us,” said Jirou, “Iida trusted everyone. Kirishima was the only one who was prepared to defend himself.”

Midoriya agreed with her logic. Kirishima’s skin was hardened which left the weapon lodged into him. If he had hardened just a little quicker, he might’ve actually saved himself. Sadly, all he did was delay his death by keeping the blood from spilling out.

“Why did you leave Kyoka on her own, Shoto?” asked Yaomomo.  
“I work better alone.”

Bakugo let out a scoff. How could someone be so arrogant at a time like this?

“Let’s get this over with already,” Bakugo pulled out a white voting slip, “I thought we all agreed when Four Eyes died that it was clearly Half’n’Half.”  
“I agree, let’s get this over with,” Jirou held up a pink voting slip.

Bakugo and Jirou had a stare off whereas Mina’s teary eyes were becoming more frustrated by the second, “It’s not me! Eijirou is so important to me, why would I kill him?” Jirou said she didn’t know why she did it either, Kirishima was such a sweetheart. He deserved better.

Todoroki held up a pink voting slip. Yaomomo turned to Deku and asked him what he thought they should do. “I think we should actually wait and think about this instead of voting so quickly!” said Midoriya.  
“No more time wasting. If no one’s gonna step up and take Iida’s role as leader, I will,” declared Jirou in her pirate hat.  
“We haven’t even decided what we’re going to do when we vote someone off!” he said.  
Jirou smiled, “We’ll do what every other ship does. We’ll eject them.”

Kaminari’s grip on the two different coloured voting slips he held wavered. Was she really willing to do something like that? All of the colour in Midoriya’s face washed out so only his dark freckles and an exasperated expression was left. He started shouting about how they’re all heroes and heroes don’t kill. Society had moved on from Hawks’ murder of Twice but Midoriya still didn’t support that kind of action.

“None of my fucking friends are ‘walking the plank’ or whatever else that dumb pirate hate is making you think,” said Bakugo to Jirou.  
“If I was accusing Todoroki, you’d gladly eject him.”  
“Yes because it’s Goddamn him, _not_ Mina!”

Mina held up a voting slip for Todoroki. Momo let out a small apology and voted for Mina. Kaminari and Midoriya were the last ones to vote. All that was needed was one more vote for Mina for her to lose or two more votes for Todoroki for him to lose.

Kaminari reached for a white slip when Jirou spoke up, “Kirishima spent his last moments trying to help you, Denki. Choose wisely.” Kaminari switched to a pink slip and held it up, still not looking Mina in the eyes.

Bakugo screamed instead of shouting for once and Mina’s tears just got heavier. “I promise it’s not me, I swear I did nothing,” cried Mina, “I did my task in weapons, you can even look at my checklist.”  
“There’s no point in you voting, Izuku. Mina lost,” said Jirou and Mina cried even louder.

Bakugo chucked his helmet at Jirou but she just tossed it away with her earphone jacks. He told her she was fucking crazy and he wouldn’t allow her to do this. “It’s too late,” said Jirou, “I went to communications and asked for Tsu’s permission. I am in my full right to do this.”

Mina started pushing Jirou repeatedly, “We were supposed to be friends! We welcomed you into our group all because Denki liked you so much. Why would you do this to us?”  
“I genuinely feel sorry for Kirishima. I can’t believe you led him on like that.”

Mina pushed a lot more rougher at the mention of Kirishima. She _didn’t_ lead him on, she really wanted him! Whether as a friend or a boyfriend, she wanted Eijirou in her life so much. “That’s really heartless, Ashido…” said Yaoyorozu.  
“Let’s just fucking check security, you’ll see she didn’t go into medbay!” said Bakugo.

Todoroki reminded him that she probably vented into there, which you wouldn’t be able to see on cams. “Denki I swear to God if you don’t change your vote right now I’ll kill you,” Bakugo grabbed onto Denki’s shoulders, “I know you’re not fucking stupid, you know it’s not her!”

Kaminari remained quiet. Jirou wrapped her jacks around Mina, trapping her. Mina tried to burn through the wires with her acid but the lack of gravity just caused the acid to go up into the air. Yaomomo opened the doors after being egged on by Kyoka and Todoroki turned the floor to ice so Mina would easily slide out.

Bakugo tried to land an explosion on Jirou but the acid flew into his eyes and he was pushed backwards. After Izuku tried to help him up and Bakugo told him to fuck off, he made it to his feet to notice Mina had already been ejected. She was gone.

“You made the right decision, Denki,” Jirou wrapped an arm around Kaminari. Bakugo made a second attempt to explode Denki and Jirou but Deku jumped in front to protect them.  
“Move the fuck out of the way, I need to kick his ass!”

Deku wrangled Kacchan onto the floor and tried to get him to stop resisting, “What you _need_ is to rest. You just lost your best friend.”  
“Don’t be your fucking nosy self right now,” Bakugo shoved a heated hand into Deku’s face and pushed him off, “I don’t need your advice, I need you to move.”  
“He’s right, you should calm down,” said Todoroki who had joined the duo.

Bakugo growled and turned his anger to Todoroki. He began to launch himself at the hero, “I’ll show you fucking calm, Half’n’Half bastard!”  
“Show me when we next have a meeting, I’ll be finishing my tasks now.”

Todoroki began to walk off and Bakugo smirked.

Everyone’s buttons bleeped.

_Ground Zero has called a meeting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aa it was interesting to add quirks to among us. you can't fight back in the game but that felt unrealistic when they're all highly trained superheroes. also, u may have noticed but i added how many chapters there will be. we're REALLY close to the end now.


	10. deku the detective part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only six crewmembers left and the time left to figure out who the impostors are is running out. Midoriya thought he had everything figured out, until he discovers something he wasn't supposed to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bakugo (alive) — orange with camo bandana  
> midoriya (alive) — dark green with leaf  
> jirou (alive) — purple with pirate hat  
> kaminari (alive) — yellow with dum post-it note  
> momo (alive) — black with cherry  
> kirishima (deceased) — red with horns  
> mina (deceased) — pink with horns  
> iida (deceased) — dark blue with knight helmet  
> aoyama (deceased) — cyan with party hat  
> todoroki (alive) — white with snowman

Jirou let out a groan. Were they really doing this again? The crew held a vote and ejected out Ashido, the person with the most votes. There was nothing else to discuss.

“If you want to respect Four Eyes’ wishes,” said Bakugo, “Then you’ll have this meeting.” Jirou rolled her eyes and held up a skip slip, so did Todoroki.

Midoriya pushed Yaomomo’s hand down before she could hold up a slip, “Let’s hear him out. We really need to address what just happened.”  
“Yeah. What the fuck was _that,_ Dunce Face?”

Kaminari stayed quiet under Bakugo’s glare. Maybe he knew he fucked up or maybe he didn’t have the energy to argue anymore. They had argued so much already. Denki just wanted to return home and forget.

“Please do not blame Kaminari,” said Yaomomo, “We are all at fault here.” Bakugo scoffed. We was a fucking strong word to use when he hadn’t voted for Mina. Yet Ponytail still had the audacity to bring him into this.  
“It’s fine, she was an impostor anyways,” said Todoroki, whose costume was back to its usual brilliant white after Yaoyorozu created a new one.  
“Of course she was,” said Jirou, “Anyone who thinks otherwise is sus.”

That got a reaction out of Bakugo. First Half’n’Half started using his vocabulary and now the bastard who led the brigade to kill Mina was using it? What’s next? They’re gonna call _him_ an extra?

Midoriya was even more offended. How could she point fingers at Kacchan when he had been with him for the majority of this mission? Even at the times when they split, he still had an alibi.

“Bakugo mentioned I only met up with him when the lights went out but that means vice versa is true,” explained Jirou, “Meaning he had time to kill Kirishima. He was with him, after all.” Todoroki nodded in agreement. Who was sus now, Bakugo?

“I can stay with Kacchan this round to prove it’s not him.” Yaomomo sighed and said Midoriya shouldn’t put himself in danger like that and suggested she went with them.  
“I’m not having you being friendly-friendly with us when you sus as fuck,” said Bakugo.

Jirou smiled and linked Yaomomo’s arm. She told her they could team up because Momo was the only one she actually trusted. Kyoka made sure to look Bakugo in the eyes when she mentioned trust.

Todoroki said he’d be on his own again without a second thought but Izuku stopped him, someone needed to be with Kaminari. “But I need to go into electrical.”  
“It’s fine, I can be on my own,” said Kaminari.  
Bakugo scoffed, “Yeah you fucking deserve to be on your own and get killed off after the stunt you pulled.”

Midoriya yelled Kacchan’s nickname whereas Yaomomo just tutted, “That’s not very nice, Bakugo. He was friends with Kirishima and Ashido too.” Bakugo’s mouth twisted and he turned his crimson glare to the cafeteria’s exit.  
“What a good fucking friend he was,” he stormed out of the cafeteria with wide strides.

Yaomomo suggested Denki should go after him so they could clear the air but Todoroki disagreed and so did Midoriya. The last thing Kacchan needed was Kaminari’s face as a reminder of his friends’ passings.

“I’ll go after him,” said Izuku, “He was supposed to be my partner after all.”  
“Of course. The infamous Wonder Duo can’t be split, can they?” muttered Todoroki but Midoriya didn’t catch it.

* * *

The curly-haired hero began his search in the direction Bakugo went in but to no avail, he couldn’t be found. Midoriya used the table in admin to figure out where he could be hiding.

There were two people in electrical, two people in weapons and one person (minus the dead bodies) still in the cafeteria — must be Kacchan. Just as he was about to head upwards, the two people in electrical disappeared and two people appeared in security.

They vented. Midoriya used One for All to rush over there to see if he could catch them but to no avail, they couldn’t be caught. They had vanished completely so quickly. Could they have vented back straight away?

He walked over to the vent in the corner of security. He laced his fingers through the gap and pulled but to no avail — wait, why wouldn’t it open anymore? He rattled it like a cage but it wouldn’t budge. He used a Detroit Smash and it broke into tiny, silver shithereems. Underneath the vent, there was some device attached to it. He ripped it off and placed it in his back pocket.

Midoriya checked the camera footage to see who had been in the room but found out that it was only live feed and didn’t show old footage. What was the point in CCTV if you couldn’t watch past footage? He decided to question Asui and Sero about it, maybe the footage was sent to the team back home.

Along the way to communications, he found himself in the cafeteria. He walked past the round tables and caught Bakugo standing over one of the freezers with his helmet off. Midoriya approached from behind but he wasn’t acknowledged.

Midoriya took off his dark green helmet and stood side by side with his childhood friend, “Is Kirishima in there?”  
Bakugo scoffed, “What d’ya think? Thought I was moping over Sparkles?”

Deku chuckled and trailed his fingers across Eijirou’s freezer. “Sorry, silly question.”  
“Shut up. Always apologising.”

Deku was tempted to apologise again but stopped himself. They stood in silence for a little while longer but Midoriya broke the quiet again.

“We could eject him.”  
_“Haaah?”_

That sounded a lot more self-explanatory in Midoriya’s head. Bakugo prowled closer to him with a manic expression on his face. Izuku frantically waved his hands and hoped he could get his words out in time, “It’s so he can be with Ashido, in space!”

Bakugo stopped in front of him. “He doesn’t have a family, right? You were the closest he had to that, it makes sense for you to decide what we do with his body,” explained Midoriya.

Katsuki’s expression softened.

They ejected his body together. Even after Kirishima’s body had floated out of viewpoint, they continued to watch the stars. The sky was so much clearer in space. Beautiful but so much bloodshed had taken place here too. It would forever be tainted.

“What an idiot.”

Midoriya smiled. Over the years, he had learned to see through Bakugo’s insults and find the praise.

“Couldn’t even confess some dumb feelings. Such an idiot.”

Deku turned to Kacchan and gave an inquisitive look. Bakugo scoffed and turned away. He asked Deku if he completed his tasks, which he had. They headed to communications to update the other side of the new occurrences.

For once, it was Sero who answered them. Bakugo informed him of Kirishima’s and Mina’s passings and the line went quiet. “That’s all,” Bakugo was about to end the call when Hanta stopped him, “Tch. What do you want?”  
“I’m sorry for your loss… Losses,” Sero paused, “Could you tell Denki I said hi?”

Bakugo stilted for a moment before ending the call as his answer. Midoriya sent a small smile Bakugo’s way. Green fucker probably felt really smug right now. Probably wanted to say something like, _“See, Kacchan! He cares!”._

If he wanted to say that, he didn’t.

“Let’s go to electrical. Didn’t the Half’n’Half bastard say he had a task there?”

He did? Electrical was where the venting issue took place but… No, Midoriya didn’t suspect Shoto. He had a pretty good idea who it was but he couldn’t accuse them without solid proof.

Bakugo walked in front, like always, but that was his grave mistake. The door to storage slammed shut, separating the two, and the lights went off almost on cue. Midoriya tried to shout over the array of explosions but, just as he raised his voice high enough, he was flung across the hallway. He landed with his back against the wall of communications. He was reminded of his first hour on the ship; the doors shutting, the sabotage, and the route change.

“When the doors open, I’ll fix the lights,” shouted Bakugo, “Go fix the route in navigation.”  
“That’s a terrible idea, we’ve gotta stay together!”  
“I can handle myself, I’d like to see these fuckers try me.”

Deku groaned and helped himself onto his feet. He rushed over to navigation and dragged the office chair away from the desk. He sat down and fiddled with the levers, one of them feeling bizarrely cold. It looked as if they were heading towards another ship. He quickly returned it back to the original route.

He dashed back into electrical and fixed the lights. Now that he could actually see, he discovered the rest of the crew in a rather compromising position.

Todoroki’s arm was completely frozen and latched onto Kaminari, who was holding some wires, Bakugo was strangling Denki, Yaoyorozu was holding a frozen knife above Todoroki’s head and Jirou was trying to grab the knife.

Yaoyorozu dropped the knife as soon as she noticed Deku’s presence.

* * *

Deku stood at the left side of the table whilst the other five remaining heroes stood at the right side, arguing.

“Wanna explain why the fuck you were holding a _knife,_ Ponytail?”  
“Can you explain why you were literally _strangling_ me?”  
“You attacked _me,_ shitface, I was defending myself!”

Bakugo continued to squabble with Kaminari until he set off an explosion right next to his helmet, causing the sound to rattle inside Denki’s eardrums. Denki huffed and pulled off his helmet, “I was just doing my wires task like an honest crewmember when your hands wrapped around my neck.”

Bakugo felt his hands wrapping around Kaminari’s neck again when Yaomomo spoke up, “Perhaps someone else attacked Bakugo and he confused them for you.”  
“Can we talk about how Momo just attempted to stab me?” asked Todoroki.

The wrath of Bakugo’s hands turned to Todoroki instead and he picked him up by his shoulders. “Let’s talk about how the knife is frozen and so is your arm,” he growled, “You tried to stab me.” Kaminari eagerly joined in, claiming Shoto must’ve been the one who attacked Bakugo in the dark. Todoroki shrugged Bakugo’s hands off with little effort.

“If I tried to stab you,” Todoroki was used to Bakugo’s accusations, “Why is Momo holding the knife right now?”  
“She was probably protecting Bakugo, she saw you were gonna stab him and took the knife!” said Jirou.  
“It looked like you were trying to take the knife away from her, Jirou.”

“Shut up!” shouted Midoriya, “All of you. I’ve had enough.”

The group turned to face him, stunned, and realised they hadn’t acknowledged him whatsoever. He was the only one not involved in this mess and the only one freed of suspicion.

Yaoyorozu sighed, “Midoriya, I think it’s up to you to solve this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i've changed it to 12 chapters in total now because i found a better way to split the remaining chapters up. in the next chapter, the identity of the impostor(s) are revealed (finally). also thank u for any comments or kudos i've received it's rlly good motivation


	11. kaminari the fixer-upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's up to Midoriya to figure out the identity of the impostors. Of course, they're not as willing to confess as he would like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally denki gets a chapter named after him!!
> 
> bakugo (alive) — orange with camo bandana  
> midoriya (alive) — dark green with leaf  
> jirou (alive) — purple with pirate hat  
> kaminari (alive) — yellow with dum post-it note  
> momo (alive) — black with cherry  
> kirishima (deceased) — red with horns  
> mina (deceased) — pink with horns  
> iida (deceased) — dark blue with knight helmet  
> aoyama (deceased) — cyan with party hat  
> todoroki (alive) — white with snowman

After everything, it really was down to Midoriya to solve it. He had his peaceful life in America and came back to Japan to be greeted with a murder mystery where all the suspects were his friends. One wrong move and he would be the next victim. It couldn’t be too difficult to figure out. Midoriya already has his suspicions, all he needed to do now was ask the right questions.

“Kaminari, can you tell me what you did this round?”  
“Sure,” Kaminari explained he told Todoroki he had a task in weapons but Todoroki didn’t follow him, “I was doing my asteroids when Katsuki walked in. He told me to ‘fuck off’ because he had a task there and cause of him I missed some asteroids and had to redo them.”

Kaminari then met up with Todoroki again and they headed to electrical, the scene of the crime. Denki claimed to be doing a wires task during the blackout and, as he was finishing, he felt himself being choked out.

“I thought you said you didn’t have a task there?” asked Shoto.  
Kaminari shrugged, “I just didn’t want to go into electrical, that’s all.”

There were some discrepancies in that explanation but maybe Todoroki could fill in the gaps for Midoriya. “I stayed in cafeteria because I wanted cold soba.”  
Bakugo cocked his head in his direction, “Did I cook breakfast for nothing?”  
“I headed to nav next and I walked past Midoriya,” Midoriya raised his eyebrow to this, he didn’t remember seeing Todoroki whatsoever, “You were going pretty fast.”

Todoroki continued talking before Deku could interrupt. He said he went into navigation to do a task then he and Kaminari went to electrical so Todoroki could do a task, not Kaminari. “I already told you, I just didn’t want to go into electrical!” claimed Denki.

Some more discrepancies but certain things were making sense, like the cold lever in navigation that must've been caused by Todoroki's ice powers. Is it possible the route change could have happened earlier and was simply delayed?

Whilst Deku tried to make sense of the sabotage, he asked Jirou to explain her footing. She apparently stayed in cafeteria whilst Yaoyorozu was in the toilet (not displayed on the map) and she didn’t see Todoroki. Shoto simply shrugged and said he stayed to the back of the cafeteria. Kyoka claimed her and Momo went to reactor and then to electrical when the lights went out. Jirou used her earphone jacks to hear the sound of a knife being sheathed. She tried to grab it when she felt a sudden chill and pulled back, that was when the lights turned back on.

Izuku asked Bakugo next. “Tch, I was with you for most of it. Why do you wanna know?”  
“Not explaining is sus,” provided Todoroki.

Bakugo glared at Shoto then at the frozen knife Yaoyorozu was still holding. He was really considering it. He could stab Todoroki and see if the impostors wanted another member. Or he could pray the hero commission would help him cover it up, the bastards were a little corrupt.

“I went into upper engine, then I walked through the cafeteria to get to weapons, where Dunce Face was,” he said, “I didn’t see Earlobes or Half’n’Half.” Bakugo then explained what Midoriya already knew; they talked, went to communications and split when the lights went off. “I felt something latch onto my leg in electrical so I attacked it.” Denki groaned and rubbed his neck.

Lastly, he asked Yaoyorozu for her statement. “I went to the toilet as Kyoka said,” she said, “I took a while because I needed to cry a little.” She confirmed they went to the reactor afterwards. At electrical, she heard the sounds of Denki being strangled so she reached out when she felt something sharp that suddenly froze.

Midoriya began to put things together. Denki was physically incapable of venting as there were two witnesses to him being in weapons, completely clearing him of suspicion — despite him lying about where his tasks were and Bakugo thinking he attacked him. Izuku never suspected him in the first place, however. Kirishima’s final words would have made zero sense if he was the killer.

When Deku had checked the admin table, two people were in weapons at the time of venting. There were two occurrences where this could have happened: when Bakugo walked in and if Todoroki met up with Kaminari in weapons.

Todoroki claimed he walked past Midoriya which cannot be confirmed however, presuming he was telling the truth, Kacchan would have been the second person in weapons. For now, Midoriya cleared both Kacchan and Kaminari.

At the time of venting, there was only one person in the cafeteria. Presuming Bakugo was in weapons, only Todoroki or Jirou could have been in the cafeteria. Todoroki said he had been at the back of the cafeteria, where you can’t see admin, but there was a possibility Shoto saw him as he was walking to navigation.

That didn’t matter right now because it left one suspect. Whilst one (alive) crew was in the cafeteria and two were in weapons, two were in electrical. Yaoyorozu was the only crewmate without a definite position and lied about being in the toilet.

Momo Yaoyorozu was the first impostor.

It made sense. She was always in the right area to set off a sabotage or kill someone (minus Kirishima’s death, as she tagged along with Midoriya that round). All Midoriya needed to do now was figure out who the second one could be.

It was between Todoroki and Jirou. He couldn’t mess this up.

Presuming Yaoyorozu didn’t change the ship’s route when they first arrived, Todoroki was the only one capable of that. Aoyama’s death could have been caused by Yaoyorozu, Todoroki or Jirou because they were all in security together. None of this was helping.

Izuku was asking the wrong questions. Why kill Aoyama first, why kill him at all? Neither of the trio had anything to gain from that. Although 1A seemed to have drifted apart, they didn’t seem to have a personal grudge against Aoyama like the Bakusquad had against Sero.

In fact, Yaoyorozu hung out with Iida who in turn hung out with Aoyama — wouldn’t that make them friends? Perhaps they weren’t as happy as they seemed on Tenya’s posts, maybe Momo was responsible for that kill.

Then there was Iida’s death. Also could have been caused by Yaoyorozu, Jirou or Todoroki. Yaomomo came across as genuine when she spoke about Tenya and he seemed to trust her, but who didn’t he trust? Todoroki was close to him too but they hadn’t been in touch for two years. Had the estranged friendship led him to murder? Although, Shoto claimed he saw two venters. They could quite possibly be Jirou and Momo.

Maybe Midoriya was thinking too much into this and the impostors were just killing at random.

No, that couldn’t be it. Especially after what Kirishima said at his deathbed. This time, the death could have only been caused by Todoroki or Jirou as Midoriya was with Yaoyorozu. Kirishima didn’t seem to be bothered by Kyoka’s presence at his deathbed but he seemed to only be focused on Kaminari. As if the mention of love was only for Denki. Eijiro was so close to Katsuki but he barely acknowledged him in his last moments.

Mina had spoken about wanting Kaminari and Kyoka to get together but it made no sense for Jirou to kill Kirishima when he liked Mina and Denki liked Jirou. Why would Todoroki kill Kirishima, though? Maybe he liked Kacchan and wanted to get rid of the Bakusquad so his attention was only on… Okay, that was ridiculous.

Midoriya wasn’t even sure if Bakugo liked guys, anyway. He was sure he dropped plenty of hints he was interested back at UA but the blond never made any moves.

“Stop muttering and tell us who it is already,” said Bakugo.

Deku needed to be careful about how he would approach this. Maybe there was some way to get a reaction out of the second impostor and make them confess. “I know who the impostors are,” even Todoroki looked shocked for once, “In fact, I’ve known for a while. I’ve just been waiting for the moment where they revealed themselves.”

Midoriya pulled out the weird vent device from his back pocket and showed it off to the group, paying special attention to the suspects’ reactions. Todoroki looked as nonchalant as ever and sort of weary, Jirou kept her eyes set on the device and Yaomomo looked wistful.

“What is it?” asked Jirou.  
“I think you can answer that question,” probed Midoriya.

Kyoka paused for a moment and twirled an earphone jack around her finger, “It looks like those fingerprint devices back at the UA dorms to replace the cards after villains kept stealing them.”

Midoriya wasn’t expecting that. He eyed the device and realised it was exactly that, how did he not recognise it?

“Why do you have one?” asked Todoroki.  
“It was used to close up the vents so we couldn’t use them,” said Midoriya, “I witnessed the two impostors attach this onto the vent in security.”

Kaminari and Momo’s mouths gaped open but Yaoyorozu immediately snapped hers shut and regained her composure. Todoroki continued to look disinterested and Jirou looked calm. She looked off to the side of Deku and asked why he didn’t press the emergency button sooner.

Midoriya came up with a quick lie: he wanted to alert Tsu and Sero of the impostors’ identities as he knew there would probably be a fight when he revealed the truth. He needed them to know in case it all backfired.

“Okay, who is it then?” pressed Bakugo.

Midoriya realised the second impostor wasn’t going to budge until he showed he actually knew something. He had to expose the truth about Yaoyorozu. He shook the device in his hand as he spoke, “Who could create something like this?”

Bakugo rolled his eyes at Deku not getting to the point already, “I don’t know, probably Creati the fucking Creation Hero.”

Kacchan and Kaminari’s eyes widened as he cut off his sentence. Denki mouthed the name Creati just to make sure it sounded right.

“I know I said she tried to stab me but honestly I thought it was Bakugo,” said Todoroki.  
“I have reason to believe she also used her quirk to create that knife.”

Yaomomo sighed and shifted her gaze. “Alright, I supposed it would come to this,” she said, “It’s all my fault, please do not persecute my partner.” Midoriya knew it was her but it was still a shock to hear her actually confess and so easily. She had just confessed to murder and she was demanding they just went easy on the second impostor?

“Who is the second killer?” asked Todoroki and Midoriya faltered. He hadn’t planned this far ahead.  
“You do know who the other one is, right?” Yaoyorozu looked regretful.  
Bakugo scoffed, “Isn’t it fucking obvious? I said from day one it was Half’n’Half and Ponytail.”

Kaminari agreed, it must be Todoroki. Who else would it be?

“Are we forgetting Yaoyorozu tried to stab me?”  
“Great, he’s trying to accuse his own impostor partner now that she’s been caught. Let’s vote him out already,” scoffed Bakugo.  
“No? I already told you guys she tried to stab me at the beginning of this meeting.”

Shit. That was true. Midoriya was surprised he ever missed something that big. Why would an impostor accuse another impostor, was he trying to make it seem as if they weren’t working together and then shift the blame last minute? Unless, he wasn’t the second impostor and… 

“The second impostor isn’t Shoto.”

Midoriya wasn’t certain of this, despite being certain in the past. Kacchan had said some concerning things about how betrayed Todoroki had felt when they left for America without him but Midoriya understood that feeling completely. When Kirishima befriended Bakugo so easily in the first year, Deku couldn’t help but feel jealous.

“It’s not Kacchan or Kaminari either but I never suspected them in the first place.”

The group looked around to try and see who was left. “What are you saying…” asked Denki, “Don’t tell me you think…”  
“He thinks it’s me,” said Jirou.

Kaminari shaked his head and said Midoriya must be mistaken. Jirou shaked her head too, “I was in storage during the route change, I helped you swipe your ID Card in admin and I’ve completed all of my tasks. Not to mention, I’ve never been accused before.” Kaminari nodded and said Momo and Jirou were partnered during the sleep shifts and nothing happened. Surely, with everyone fast asleep, the two impostors would've used that to their advantage but nothing happened. "It must be Todoroki, are we forgetting the ice on the knife? You don't need a creation quirk to buy a knife." 

“If it’s not you, I’m sure you’ll have no problem with voting out Yaoyorozu instead of Todoroki,” provided Midoriya, “You did agree it was her, didn’t you?”

That was where Jirou finally faltered. She grabbed the frozen knife from Yaomomo and bashed it onto the table until the ice broke off, “Fine. You've got me. I am an impostor but not with Momo.”

“The _fuck?_ ” said Bakugo. Kaminari gawked with him whereas Todoroki just stared at the ice on the table. It was a nice bit of theatrics from Kyoka but when had his ice gotten that weak? He picked up an ice shard with the wrong hand and it melted on his hand.

“Kirishima was an impostor with me but I killed him when he refused to accuse Mina with me,” announced Jirou, “I tried to stab Todoroki when the lights went out but Momo took the knife off me before I could do anything. Momo is completely innocent.”

Bakugo slapped the knife out of Jirou’s hand, “Bullshit! He wouldn’t do that.” Kaminari stood between them, quiet. “If it really is you, explain why you tried to kill in front of four people. What was your plan?”

Before Jirou said anything else, Midoriya sighed and pocketed the fingerprinting device. “I already know there’s two alive impostors, two people vented in electrical.”  
“Because I brought a body with me into the vent.”

Not the answer Midoriya expected but it didn’t seem to stop Bakugo who continued questioning and asked her whose body it was. “Kirishima’s,” Bakugo and Deku locked eyes, “I knew he brought that device with him but Todoroki was in the cafeteria so I had to bring him to the vent.”

Bakugo smirked and explained how they ejected Kirishima’s body together. Jirou stammered, her options were running out. Yaoyorozu wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “Stop. They’ve caught us. Let’s just tell them the truth, they might go easier on you.”

Yaoyorozu brought Jirou closer to her chest. “You are right Midoriya, the impostors are Kyoka and I,” she said, “I tried to double kill in electrical but Kyoka hesitated. Bakugo walked in and Todoroki caught us.” She apologised and Midoriya asked why they would even do this.

“You wouldn’t understand,” said Jirou.

Midoriya didn’t think he would. He couldn’t comprehend any possible reason two young heroines with successful careers would ever go from wanting to save everyone to injuring people they used to have close bonds with and still had in Yaomomo and Iida’s case. Was Yaoyorozu even the one who killed Iida? Why did Jirou kill Kirishima?

“Please do not kill Kyoka, she was never supposed to become an impostor with me,” Jirou tried to tell Yaoyorozu to stop, “As you all know, I have always been rather wealthy. My parents’ money came from rather… Illegal businesses. It backfired on us.”

Jirou tugged on her jacks, hoping to block out the sound. “We became bankrupt two years ago. Tenya’s family helped us until they found out my parents were involved with criminals. We were about to lose everything when we met All for One,” Midoriya’s eyes became even bigger saucers than they were before, “He promised to give us everything we needed as long as we got the Wonder Duo to return to Japan.”

Bakugo left his mouth open. If he was at home, the Old Hag would scorn him for attracting flies. “I was hired to try and get rid of you all and make it look like a pirate ship attacked,” she explained that when only Bakugo and Deku were left, the league were going to hijack the ship, “I don’t know what they wanted from you exactly, I was never told that much.”

Probably One for All, Midoriya thought.

Yaoyorozu confessed to changing the route in navigation while Todoroki was trying to remember the code and Todoroki looked embarrassed for once in his life. Yaoyorozu vented and killed Aoyama while Jirou and Todoroki were occupied with cams. Aoyama was the classmate she was least attached to, so she killed him first.

She also confessed to killing family friend Tenya Iida as he caught onto the fact she was the killer because he knew of her family problems. He didn’t try to resist.

Yaomomo felt so guilty and was ready to turn herself in when Jirou discovered her above the body, “Kyoka was never supposed to be an impostor. She joined me out of fear.”  
“No!” Kyoka broke out of her arms, “I joined you willingly, don’t lie to them.”  
“She was the one who killed Kirishima. He wanted Kaminari to forgive her because he knew she was coerced into working with me.”

Jirou teared up and Momo embraced her once again, “Stop, Momo. I can’t watch you be ejected, I love you so much.” Jirou punched her shoulder repeatedly.

‘Love makes you do crazy things’. Kirishima’s words for starting to make sense now, “You killed him because you love Yaoyorozu.”  
“Yes, because Bakugo suspected Momo and I knew Kirishima would vote her out,” Kyoka’s face was red and blotchy from all of the crying, “But I love her, you can’t eject her Izuku.”

Yaomomo carried on. She explained that when they slept in shifts they came up with a plan to double kill in electrical. She would kill Todoroki and Jirou would kill Kaminari. Kyoka hesitated because she’s not a killer at heart.

“No, I saw you vent when we were in security but I didn’t know whether to believe it. When the lights went out, I didn’t do my scan,” confessed Jirou, “I plugged my jacks into the wall so I could hear where everyone was. I saw you lead Mina away so I followed you both.”

Jirou saw Yaoyorozu go into a vent. She tried to follow her but got lost so came back out. She found her leading Iida out of communications and into electrical during the O2 sabotage. “I saw her kill him,” Jirou had turned to the rest of the group now, “I didn’t try to rescue Iida, even though I could. I joined her willingly.”

When Yaoyorozu accused Ashido of lying about fixing O2, Jirou devised a plan to move the suspicion off Momo. “I even gave her my task list to fool Izuku into thinking she was crew. I killed Kirishima so the only person who would accuse Momo would be Bakugo.”

No one listened to Bakugo’s accusations against Todoroki, so why would they listen to his theories on Momo? Jirou confessed to being the one to come up with the idea to mess with the vents so only they could use them to travel. The thing that latched onto Bakugo’s leg in electrical was Jirou’s earphone jacks, she realised there were more people in electrical than they had planned. “So kill me, I deserve it,” announced Jirou, “Let Momo walk free, she was just trying to help her family.”

Bakugo held up a purple voting slip. Midoriya casted his vote for Jirou soon after. Todoroki hesitated.

“Oi, Half’n’Half. Vote for Earlobes,” Todoroki still hesitated, “Are you seriously pissed over me accusing you so much? Just vote for Earlobes, she confessed.”  
“I’d like an apology.”

Bakugo scoffed and called him stupid, then he realised Todoroki wasn’t joking. Shoto waved an orange slip in his face and Bakugo exploded it.

“I’m sorry you’re a fucking idiot and that if your pea brain remembered one simple code, we wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place.”  
“Thank you. Obviously, I’m voting for Jirou.”

Three votes for Jirou. Yaoyorozu held up a black slip, a vote for herself. “Kyoka, vote for me. We can tie it,” instructed Momo, “If you and Kaminari vote for me, the vote will come to a tie.”  
“The fuck, you both just confessed. You can’t walk away from this,” said Bakugo, “Why are we even voting when we know it’s you?”

Jirou wiped her tears and held up a black voting slip.

“Kaminari, we won’t kill you if you save us,” Denki stayed silent as Momo spoke, “The league will spare you. All for One can give you whatever you want.” Jirou’s eyes sparkled. Yaoyorozu asked Denki whether he wanted Jirou to live.

“Fucking Hell, she just tried to kill him in electrical. Why would he care?” said Bakugo. Bullshit after bullshit from Ponytail.  
“No, she hesitated. Remember?”

Bakugo scoffed and told Denki to make the right choice. He was the tie breaker.

Kaminari turned to Jirou and asked if she would’ve killed him if Bakugo didn’t walk in. Jirou didn’t answer.

“It doesn’t matter. I fucked up when I voted for Mina so I’ll fix this,” Denki held up a purple slip, “I’ll get rid of the actual person who killed my best friends.” Jirou slumped to the floor.

“We’ll come peacefully. You don’t need to eject us, we’ll surrender,” said Yaomomo.  
“Fuck no, you’re getting the same treatment as you gave Mina.”

Bakugo was already halfway to the lever that opened the doors when an arm stopped him, “Eijirou wanted us to forgive her. If Kyoka is as willing as Yaoyorozu, we should let them surrender.”  
“It doesn’t matter now. Do whatever you want with me,” said Jirou.

Deku used black whip to capture Jirou and Momo. Todoroki disposed of the knife. They headed to communications to tell Tsu and Sero the news. Denki informed Tsuyu of everything that had happened since Bakugo’s update.

“Is that Denki…?” said Sero, in the background.

In the corner of the room, Kyoka and Momo sat bundled together in black whip. Jirou chuckled to herself. “Yaomomo, you’re so intelligent. I can’t believe I had forgotten,” she praised. Momo asked her what she meant, “The League. They’re still coming, right? That’s why we surrendered.”

Yaomomo stayed quiet as Jirou laughed.

“We’ll send a ship over to return you all home very soon,” said Tsuyu.

They were finally going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to rewrite this chapter a few times bc i was worried it seemed like the impostors confessed too quickly, it probably would have been better to have one revealed in one chapter and the other in a different one but 1) i didn't want this fic to be too long 2) jirou wouldn't of wanted to do it without momo and momo wouldn't be able to continue on with the guilt. i published the final chapter at the same time as the last one is p short, hope u enjoy it <3


	12. class 1a the reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter/epilogue where we tie all loose ends.

The league never came. Midoriya had changed the route and the villains never found the ship’s new placement before the heroes were returned home. Momo and Jirou were confined to separate prisons. Denki visited Jirou once but stopped when he realised it was better for his head to forget her.

Iida and Aoyama’s families held a joint funeral and invited the entirety of 1A, turns out he never stopped speaking about his classmates during family dinners. He was really proud of their careers. Everyone came to pay their respects. Even Shoji and Sato came all the way from Paris for the funeral. If you looked closely enough, you might have even found some of Class 1B and Shiketsu High students and even Pro-Heroes milling around.

A funeral was an unlikely venue for a reunion but everyone was secretly happy there was a reunion in the first place.

Ochaco and Tsuyu did a speech for Tenya. Uraraka spoke about Iida’s fondness for his brother and how, although she was an only child, Iida always felt like a brother to her. She felt the same fondness.

Tsu spoke about how her friends were her family and that Tenya was no different. She reminisced about Momo and Iida being the mum and dad of Class 1A but left out the part about Yaoyorozu.

Deku had his speech next. He stood at the podium with two little leaves in his suit pocket. He fiddled with them for a little bit before turning back to the audience. His eyes caught Sero, Denki and Bakugo all sitting together around a table. Denki and Sero gave him a quick thumbs up whereas Bakugo flipped him off.

Deku talked about Aoyama first. He started off with the cheese story, to lighten the mood. Although everyone else had avoided mentioning the space expedition, Izuku spoke of how Aoyama had brought hats for everyone. Aoyama had the kind heart of a hero and the fashion expertise of Best Jeanist.

Midoriya told the story of how he and Iida met. How Tenya had reprimanded him for ‘foul behaviour’ and disturbing everyone else during the entrance exam. Iida was a sucker for rules but it was one of the reasons why he was so lovable. He was so loyal, also. Izuku remembered how Iida had repeated his words to him, about friends sharing things with each other. He really wished they could have had more time to be friends again. Izuku would never make that same mistake again.

The class promised to hang out more after this. They would stick to their promise.

Deku and Bakugo are invited to dinner with the Todorokis, courtesy of Endeavor and Shoto. Bakugo is offered another chance to sidekick for Endeavor but turns him down. He had his eyes set on opening his own agency, maybe… The Wonder Duo Agency?

Deku and Bakugo talked after the funeral.

“I hope Tenya is glad we’re all back together.”

A snort. Iida wouldn’t stop spamming Bakugo’s emails for a reunion, so he’d sure hoped he was happy.

“I hope Shitty Hair and Raccoon Eyes finally got their shit together in the afterlife.”

Their ghosts would tell you they did.

“Talking about getting shit together,” Bakugo downed his last glass of champagne, “You wanna get a drink after this?”  
“That’d be nice, Kacchan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic was more focused on mystery than ships, if this was purely a shipfic i would've done way more development. anyways this is the end thank u to anyone that's read n given feedback i rlly appreciate it. hopefully i'll get more now it's completed. LOVE U
> 
> p.s.: if i was to write another fic... what sounds more interesting:  
> jiroubowl where she writes everyone in 1a a song and they all think it's a love song just for them  
> bakudeku at a winter class 1a skii trip  
> some todobaku oneshot that'll involve cats somehow bc i think they're both cat people


End file.
